


Dreams Do Come True

by Believer



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believer/pseuds/Believer
Summary: Sabrina is about to graduate high school and her father shows up to celebrate the special occasion when a warlock with a huge ego wants to take Sabrina out on a date and when she refuses he kidnaps her.





	

Dreams Do Come True

 

It was a beautiful spring day, but also a very special day for one Sabrina Spellman and the senior class of Westbridge High School. For Graduation day was in a few days. Sabrina was eighteen and her Aunts Hilda and Zelda Spellman were coming to her graduation. As was; her father Edward Spellman better known as Ted. Her dad had taken time off from the Other Realm foreign, service just to come to her graduation. Sabrina was happy that her dad had taken time off and could be there on this very special day. Sabrina sighed. If only her mom could be there, but she knew that her mom was on a dig in Peru and very busy. Sabrina sighed again. Even though she was almost nineteen and could see her mom anytime without turning her into a ball of wax she still didn't think her mom would make it. Graduation I can hardly believe it, Sabrina said to herself. Now if I can just make it through college maybe being a witch won't be so difficult.  
"Sabrina," called her Aunt Zelda from downstairs. "Could you please come downstairs we have a surprise for you." Zelda and Hilda Spellman both had blond hair all though a bit faded with time and blue eyes.   
That was where the similarities ended however. Zelda the older sister was smart, serious; and in many circles considered brilliant. She was also the one to most likely ground Sabrina if she did something her aunt had told her not to. They were both very different and yet had managed to stay together for a very long time.   
Hilda on the other hand was more easygoing, fun to be with and could play the violin. She could also never seem to keep a steady boyfriend. She was as likely to look the other way as Zelda was to ground her.  
"Coming Aunt Zelda," called Sabrina. Sabrina hurried downstairs and on the last step her foot almost slipped she was so surprised. There sitting on the couch calmly drinking tea sat a woman with short blond hair. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty and her face was smudged, but to Sabrina it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.  
"Mom!" exclaimed Sabrina. She ran towards her mom as fast as her legs would carry her.   
Her mom calmly put down the teacup on the table then stood up just as Sabrina hurtled into her arms nearly knocking her over. "It's good to see you to Sabrina," said her mom with a tired smile hugging her daughter tightly.  
Sabrina finally let go and started hurtling off questions at a rapid pace. "When did you get here? How long are you staying?"  
"Whoa Sabrina slow down," chided her mom gently. "You didn't really think I'd miss your graduation did you?"  
"But I thought you were in Peru on a dig?" asked Sabrina.  
"I know this may sound unusual to you Sabrina, but I took a leave of absence," said her mom. "Now come on sit down, relax and tell me what has been happening in the last two years?"   
Her two aunts who had been silent until now spoke up. "Would you like some tea Sabrina or maybe a nice glass of milk?" asked Zelda.  
"Some milk sounds nice Aunt Zelda along with a plate of cookies," said Sabrina. As she spoke she pointed and a glass of milk a plate of cookies appeared on the table. Her mom blinked in surprise but then relaxed. "A sugar cookie mom?" asked Sabrina, handing her the plate of cookies.   
Charlotte took one then passed the plate to Hilda. Hilda took a couple and then passed the plate to Zelda. "Hey what about me?" asked a voice down near the floor. A black cat jumped onto the couch and lay down on Sabrina's lap. Salem Saberhagen was an American short hair and darn proud of it.  
"Did the cat just talk?" asked Charlotte blinking rapidly.  
"The cat knows better than to talk in front of strangers," Hilda chided Salem, gently. The cat just blinked his large yellow eyes owlishly at Hilda.  
"Mom meet Salem Saberhagen," said Sabrina.  
"Salem," Zelda continued the explanation. "Was; once a misguided warlock. He tried to take over the world and so the witches, council sentenced him to be a cat for 100 years."   
"And we have to take care of him and make sure he gets into no trouble," said Hilda.  
"All he does now," said Sabrina. "Is sleep, eat and get on everyone's nerve's with his whining."  
"Hey I resent that remark," said Salem.  
"Sorry Salem," said Sabrina apologetically. "Here's a cookie."   
Salem took the cookie delicately between his paws and began to eat. Finally he licked his whiskers and sighed in satisfaction. Sabrina pointed up a bowl of milk and sat it on the floor. Salem jumped off her lap and started lapping up the milk with great relish.   
As soon as the milk was gone Salem yawned and stretched. "I think I'll go take a nap." He waltzed out of the room slowly heading upstairs to Sabrina's room.  
"No hairballs on my bed Salem understand?" Sabrina called after him.  
"Sure whatever," was Salem's only reply.  
"Don't eat too many cookies, Sabrina. You'll ruin your dinner," Zelda warned.  
"What are we having for dinner tonight?" asked Sabrina ignoring her Aunt Zelda's comment, "Something special?"  
Hilda's eyes twinkled merrily. "You'll just have to wait and see."  
"Why don't you show your mom around the house while we prepare dinner?" Zelda suggested gently.  
"Okay, c'mon mom. I'll show you my room," said Sabrina. Charlotte got up from the couch and slowly walked across the living room towards the stairs Sabrina following.   
******************************  
"This is my room," said Sabrina showing her mom where she slept.  
"Nice room," her mom observed.  
"Its home," Sabrina said.  
"So your aunts have been teaching you how to use your magic?"  
"Yes," said Sabrina, slowly. "It's been difficult and I think I've made every mistake in the book, but I have a better grasp of things now. At first I couldn't even turn an orange into an apple, but now I can do basically anything I want. And of course I've had to be careful not to show my magic to mortals."  
"You'd be in trouble with The Witches Council big time if they blabbed it to everyone?"  
"Yes exactly I would either have to turn them into rocks if they betrayed me or lose my magic," said Sabrina, surprised that her mom understood so well.  
"Your father and I discussed The Witches Council on many occasions and the consequences if anybody broke their rules whether they were a witch, warlock or mortal," said Charlotte by way of explanation. Her expression was one of nostalgic. "I miss your father sometimes," she finally admitted softly.  
"I know mom I miss him to I don't get to see him all that much you know. I can talk to his image in the discovery of magic book, but it's not the same as actually being where I can touch him and hug him," said Sabrina with a sigh. Suddenly she brightened. "He'll be here for graduation you know."  
"Oh he will?" asked Charlotte. She blushed at the sound of repressed excitement in her voice. "It will be nice to see Ted again."  
"He said he would be coming sometime, Mom," said Sabrina.  
"I'm sure he will, Sabrina," said Charlotte.  
"I just hope that it's before graduation."  
"Oh, he will. He wouldn't miss his little girl's special day," said Charlotte.  
******************************  
The next day while Sabrina was at school doing final exams, Zelda, Hilda, and Charlotte were rifling through the book The Discovery of Magic looking for a certain someone.  
They stopped near the front first to where there was a very handsome man in an old-fashioned hat and tails. They stared at his picture for the longest time. Finally they gave up with a sigh. "Apparently he's unavailable at the moment, he must be extremely busy," said Zelda.  
Hilda finally just started flipping pages. "He has to be in here," said Hilda, looking through the various pages.  
"Maybe he's moved. You know him, always traveling," replied Zelda. "Why don't you look in the index since we can't seem to get in connect with him though his picture."  
"Ah ha, found him! Page 207 the section on Prophecy. Eeugh; never liked that section much. Some creepy old woman was always there, predicting your death," said Hilda.  
"Hilda! That old woman was our old teacher, Mrs. Mastix Gregroi, from The Elementary Supreme Witches school," Zelda chided her sister gently.  
"Oh, yeah—her," said Hilda, frowning.  
"Was she bad?" asked Charlotte.  
"No, she just knew how to put you through the right hoops. If one witch didn’t get it right, then all the witches in class had to do the spell all over again," said Zelda.  
"Was she a good witch then?" asked Charlotte.  
"I guess so. She made me learn my spells by heart," said Hilda.  
"Well, enough of this going back to memory lane. Let's get Ted out, shall we?" asked Zelda.  
"One of us is going to have to go in after him," said Hilda with a disgusted look. "And I'll tell you right now it isn't going to be me."  
"Fine I'll go," said Zelda with and exasperated sigh just barely stopping, herself from rolling her eyes in irritation at her sister. "Both of you stand back." Hilda and Charlotte both stepped back as Zelda seemed to leap towards the pages of the book. Zelda seemed to grow smaller and smaller until the pages of the book just seemed to suck her into a whirlpool of color and ink. Finally she disappeared entirely.  
Charlotte just stared in disbelief as Zelda disappeared into the pages of the book. "Now all we can do is, wait," Hilda muttered mostly to herself.  
******************************  
The book spit her out onto the dusty ground. Zelda calmly, got up and dusted herself off. She then looked around. She had forgotten how dreary the section on prophecy could be. She started walking calling Ted's name every few steps. "Ted, Ted where are you?" She was just about to give up when she heard a sound not far off. She started to run and in a couple of minutes entered a clearing. "Good evening Zelda," said a cheerful voice. A handsome man was sitting by a campfire roasting some kind of bird.  
"Good evening Ted," said Zelda sitting down beside him.  
"What can I do for you on this fine evening?"  
"I just came to tell you that if you're not careful you're going to miss your daughter's high school graduation," said Zelda.  
"Sabrina's graduating? You're right! I did forget and I asked for leave months ago too," said Ted.  
"Well why don't you, come with me now?" asked Zelda. "You can spend a few days with your daughter before her graduation."  
"All right," Ted agreed. He quickly put out the fire and left the half-cooked carcass for the birds and other wild animals.  
******************************  
A few minutes later back in Sabrina's bedroom the section on prophecy had begun to swirl and then spit out a man into the real world. The man quickly got up and brushed himself off. Zelda quickly followed also brushing herself off. Edward Spellman had short black hair and dark eyes. He also had a beard and mustache both trimmed short. He was tall and slim, but also muscular. Then he smiled and said, "You rang?" he asked Hilda teasingly.  
"Ted, nice to see you," said Hilda, hugging the warlock.  
"You too, Hilda," said Ted, smiling.  
"How are you doing, little brother?" asked Hilda, during her hug.  
"Fine, Hilda—still single? Why don't you marry Drell and put him out of his misery or is it yours?" he asked, laughing.  
"Ha ha, very funny I don't see you engaged again," said Hilda, letting go of him.  
"That's because—Charlotte! What are you doing here? I thought—it's great to see you," he said, pulling his former wife into a hug.  
"You too, Ted. You look as handsome as ever," said Charlotte, her head resting against his shoulder.  
They parted and looked into each other's eyes. Hilda and Zelda smiled at this tender moment, which Salem promptly interrupted. "It's almost sickening to see them like that. Why can't people just say hello and get it over with," he said.  
"Shh!" Zelda scolded the cat.  
"Don't you have any romance in your soul, Salem?" asked Hilda.  
"Nope, but that doesn't stop me from trying."  
"Salem!" exclaimed Zelda.  
"So still being a pain I see, Saberhagen?" asked Edward, his gaze turning away from Charlotte's.  
"Yep, how have you been, Ted?" asked Salem.  
"Oh the same old same old it's nice that you invited me to Sabrina's graduation," said Ted.  
"You have to come. You're her father," said Zelda with a smile.  
"By the way, how have you been, Charlotte?" he asked, turning back to her.  
"Fine I've found some findings in one of my professor's dig sites. It’s been like a mad house so far."  
"But you came for Sabrina's graduation—"  
"Hey, it's not every day that your only child graduates from high school. Besides, it's hard to believe that the time has passed. I still remember when she was in diapers."  
"Yes, I remember. She was only a couple hours old and we held her with you looking so radiant," said Ted with a smile.  
"Radiant? I don't think I was ever radiant. Tired, maybe," said Charlotte.  
"You still are," said Ted.  
"Awww! Isn't it sweet? Now, why can't I find a man like that?" asked Hilda to Zelda.  
"I don’t know. But there is always Drell," said Zelda sarcastically.  
"Drell—ugh, why can't I meet a tall, dark, and handsome man?" asked Hilda.  
"There was that Vlad character several years ago."  
"Yes, but he wanted to bite, eat and run. Besides; those two pricks on my neck would have been hard to cover up with makeup. Why can't vampires bite a bit neater?"  
"Well, where is Sabrina? After all, she is the reason that I'm here," said Ted.  
"At school doing final exams, she has a killer math exam, her words not mine, and a; essay literature exam," said Hilda.  
"Is that it for her?" asked Charlotte.  
"No, there will be one more day of exams and then they will practice for graduation—you know the walk and everything," said Zelda.  
"By the way, did you know that Sabrina is dating a boy called Harvey?" asked Ted.   
"Oh, is that so? Will he graduate with her?" asked Charlotte.  
"Harvey will graduate with her, but they aren’t seeing each other anymore," said Zelda.  
"Oh, no how did they break up?" asked Charlotte.  
"He discovered by accident that Sabrina was a witch," said Hilda. "Apparently too many spells had been done on him and he had built up a resistance to them. So the last spell she did didn't take affect and he remembered what happened to him."  
"Oh, didn't she tell him that she was one?" asked Charlotte.  
"No, but Harvey found out anyway that Sabrina had been using spells on him to make him forget and that got him angry."  
"Poor Sabrina is she dating anyone else?" asked Ted.  
"No, but maybe she will come around," said Hilda.  
"By the way, how's Gail?" asked Zelda.  
"She got married," said Ted.  
"To who?" asked Hilda, trying not to let her; interest show.  
"Too a wizard who wanted to settle down a bit, but occasionally travel."  
"Who is it?" asked Zelda.  
"Heriatus Ivansoe, he's a businessman now, used to work in my field, but the job got too stressful for him so he went into the herbal shop business. That at least seemed less stressful to him."  
"Heri? Oh, frog legs! He was the most eligible bachelor in my school year and now I've even lost the chance for him!" said Hilda, crying.  
"Don't worry. You will find someone, Hilda," said Zelda.  
"I want to ask you all something," said Ted. "Do you want to go out tonight for dinner or we eat in?"  
"It doesn't matter. Whatever you want," said Hilda.  
"Well, then I'll take you all out to dinner, my treat."  
"Are you sure Ted? Can you afford it?" asked Zelda.  
"Yes, I can. I bought some stock long ago and it paid off nicely. I can at least buy you a meal at the Chinese restaurant, the Cherry Blossom Garden."  
"All right, we just have to wait for Sabrina then," said Charlotte.  
******************************  
An hour later, Sabrina came into the house, put her books into a chair in the living room and plopped into the other chair beside it. She fell relived as she looked up at the ceiling. "Only two more to go—then I'll be totally finished with High School for good. Then I'll go to college and do whatever I want to do with my life."  
"Sabrina!" called her Aunt Zelda.  
"Yes, what is it?" asked Sabrina, reluctant to get up from her chair.  
"Can you come here in the kitchen for a minute?" asked Zelda.  
"All right, I'll be there in a minute," said Sabrina, getting up from her chair and heading into the kitchen. When she got there, Aunt Hilda and Zelda were standing there by the stove with her mom and Salem sitting around the table.  
"What is it, Aunt Zelda?" asked Sabrina.  
"We have a surprise for you," said Zelda.  
"What is it? Not any surprise relatives, I hope," said Sabrina.  
"Well, it is one of them, now that you mention it," said Hilda with a finger touching her cheek.  
"Oh, no is it that Great Uncle Abram that you told me about? The; one who tells the gory war stories?"  
"Nope try again," said Hilda.  
"Uhm—that really annoying cousin, that is twice removed?"  
"No, guess again."  
"Uh—that really weird cousin; of ours, who's my thrice great grandmother's sister?"  
"No, come on out. She couldn’t guess who you were," said Hilda.  
Then someone came out of the shadows and Sabrina's heart leaped for joy. "Dad! It's you! How—when did you get here?"  
"I arrived late this morning, courtesy of my sisters here," said Ted.  
"We had to go searching. We couldn't seem to get through the normal way," said Zelda.  
"Oh, dad you are going to be here for my graduation after all," said Sabrina.  
"Now, young lady, who said I wouldn’t be?" asked Ted, giving his daughter an affectionate hug.  
"Guess what, Sabrina. Your father is taking us out to eat."   
"Oh, dad, do I have to get ready?"  
"No, Sabrina. You look fine. It's casual," said Ted.  
"When do we go?" asked Zelda.  
"Now if you would like to," said Ted.  
"Sure," said Sabrina.  
As they checked everything to make sure everything was off and got ready to go, Salem asked, "Can't I go?"  
"No, but we'll bring you a doggy bag," said Hilda.  
"How about a kitty bag?—Why are dogs the only one to get a bag of their own?" asked Salem miffed. "Maybe I should protest this."  
"Salem, it's only a figure of speech. Oh, never mind. See you later," said Sabrina as the group went out the door, locking it and leaving Salem behind in the house.   
Salem muttered, "Doggy bag—can't cats have their own bag at restaurants? Well, we have kitty litter, but there is no doggy litter—I guess that's what newspapers are for. Oh, well, time for a snack—perhaps some catnip and a fat juicy mouse—" he said, walking into the kitchen, "Doggy bag indeed."  
******************************  
They chose the Cherry Blossom Garden and sat at a table for six, leaving one seat empty.   
"What do you all want?" asked Ted as the waitress came to take their order.  
"I don’t know. Maybe some Kung Pao Chicken or Moo Goo Gai Pan," said Hilda.   
"I'll have the Pepper Steak," said Zelda.  
"I'll have the Beef Lo Mein and some Won Tons," said Charlotte.  
"I'll have the Chicken Fried Rice and some Egg Drop Soup," said Sabrina.  
"Are you going to eat all that Sabrina? Remember we have to leave something for Salem," said Zelda.  
"I think so, but if I can't then Salem will have enough leftovers," said Sabrina.  
"And I'll have the Sweet and Sour Pork with some spring rolls, please," said Ted to the waitress, who went to place those orders with the cook, but brought them some drinks before she did.  
"Well, well—if it isn't Edward Spellman as I live and breathe—how are you, Edward?" They all turned to see a tall gaunt man standing there before them. He had short flame red hair, cold amber eyes with a smirk on his features and dressed to the nines in a black three-piece suit. Beside him was a handsome young man about Sabrina's age with the same hair, sea green eyes, and softer features than that of the older man next to him.  
"Fine its Alex Astras, isn't it? I remember you from school. How are you?" asked Ted.  
My full name is Alexander Hermutas Astras. My son here is Alexander Adamas Astras the third, named after my father and his grandfather before him."  
"Nice to meet you, Alex Jr.," said Ted smiling.  
The boy's mouth curled up into a sneer. "I prefer to be called Adamas, thank you very much."  
"All right, Adamas, it is."  
"My son saw this very pretty young girl in your group and wondered who she was. Also, he wanted to know if she would like to dance with him."  
"Well, the girl's name is Sabrina Spellman and she's my daughter. The woman next to her is my former wife Charlotte. The women; next to her is my older sisters Zelda and Hilda."  
Alex Astras bowed and said, "A pleasure to meet you."  
"Wow, talk about stiff upper lip," said Hilda in a stage whisper to Zelda.  
"Shh—Hilda, don’t talk about our guests that way," said Zelda in a whisper.  
"Would you like to dance, milady?" asked Adamas to Sabrina.  
"Thank you, but no. I've just broken up with my boyfriend and I'm really not in the mood to dance," said Sabrina, sipping at her drink.  
Adamas looked flustered, but Alex simply said, "Very well. Thank you for your time and it was a pleasure meeting you again and meeting all of you. Good day." Then both father and son left, leaving a chill in the air behind them.  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Sabrina said, "Gee, it was nice to see Dracula and his son."  
"Sabrina! Don't say that about them. So they were a bit—uh—hmm—" started Zelda.  
"Odd? Unusual? Plain weird?" asked Hilda.  
"Maybe a tad bit strange," said Zelda.  
Ted laughed. "Old Alex was always an odd one."  
"So, Dad, where you two friends?" asked Sabrina.  
"Not really. More like mortal enemies. He didn’t like mortals, but some of our class did, like me. I think he thought that I was rather odd," said Ted.  
"Well, let's not brood on Alex Astras and his son. Our food's here. Let's eat," said Hilda, as the waitress brought a full tray of food to their table.  
After stuffing themselves and doing some more talking, they went back to the house where Salem waited for them, lounging on the kitchen counter.   
"Did you get me anything? Some Kung Pao Chicken, Kim Chi, Chicken Lo Mein, Tuna Goo Pan?" asked Salem, swishing his tail.  
"There is no such thing as Tuna Goo Pan, Salem," said Zelda.   
"Well, there ought to be," said Salem.  
"There only is Moo Goo Gai Pan. Besides, we brought back a bit of each," said Sabrina.  
"Goodie, can I eat it now?" asked Salem, hopping off the kitchen counter.  
"It depends. Have you been chasing mice again?" asked Zelda.  
"Who, me? Not moi. I've been a good little kitty cat."  
Suddenly, a little squeak was heard in the kitchen.  
"Salem, what's that noise?" asked Hilda.  
"That? Oh, that's just the wind. It's nothing," said Salem.  
"It's not; nothing. Give it here."  
"What?"  
"The mouse."  
"What mouse?"  
Zelda frowned and lifted Salem off the counter, exposing the small gray mouse underneath. The mouse quietly scurried off the counter and back into the yard, where Hilda held open the door for him, which she promptly closed.  
"I hate mice," said Hilda with a shiver of disgust.  
"Salem!" said Zelda, looking at him sternly.  
"Hey, I was hungry. I hate mice too, but I wouldn't eat them unless I'm really hungry or desperate, whichever comes first. I think that I was both this time."  
"Don’t do it again."  
"I won't. Wizard's honor," said Salem.  
"You have never had any honor, Salem, not even as a warlock," said Zelda.  
"Hey, is it too late to start now?" asked Salem with a whimper.  
"Oh, Salem if you keep this up, I might just put you in a dog pound."  
"Don't you mean a cat pound?"  
"No a dog pound," said Zelda, sternly.  
"Oh—okay," said Salem knowing when he'd be in trouble if he didn't shut up.  
"Well, I think I'll have better luck with these tests tomorrow. I've been studying a lot. Maybe I'll get B's," said Sabrina.   
"What about A's, Sabrina?" asked Zelda.  
"I'll try, Aunt Zelda," said Sabrina.   
"That's my girl," said Ted smiling.  
"At least, we don't have to worry about Alex and Adamas Astras anymore," said Sabrina.   
******************************  
"She made a fool of me, Father!"  
Adamas was fuming. That Sabrina Spellman was a fool to turn him down! What witch wouldn’t want a rich handsome warlock like him? She had probably been with mortals for too long. Maybe he could show her the glory of himself and the life that they could lead together. She would be his!  
"Son, perhaps you could squirrel her away somewhere. To make her see the error of her misguided ways while I attended to other matters—" said his father.   
"Perhaps, Father perhaps I will," said Adamas with a smile.  
******************************  
The next day was a busy one with Sabrina doing her exams and Zelda and Hilda doing their jobs, it was only Salem, Charlotte, and Ted left in; the house. Salem was taking a catnap, while Charlotte and Ted were reading the newspaper.  
"How are things with your job?" asked Charlotte.  
"Fine and yours?" asked Ted.  
"Never better. It is quite interesting finding all those ruins of a lost civilization in Peru."  
"Why did we get married?" asked Ted softly.  
"What brought that up? I married you because I loved you," said Charlotte.  
"Do you still?" asked Ted.  
"Yes in a way, but not like I did when we first met or married. I am thankful for Sabrina even though I missed out on her last two years of high school or maybe even more than that, her whole life."  
Ted smiled, "Same here. What was that old song by Harry Chapin "Cats in the Cradle?"  
"Yes. How did it go?" asked Charlotte.  
"Something; like this—"

My son was born just the other day.   
He came to the world in the usual way,   
But there were planes to catch and bills to pay,  
So he grew up while I was away  
And he was talking before I knew it  
And as he grew, he said  
"I'm gonna be like you, Dad."  
"Someday, I'm gonna be like you."

"Isn't that like our situation with Sabrina? She's grown up and we've missed all the good parts. Sometimes I feel like I've let her down," said Charlotte with a sad shake of her head.  
"Same with me I wonder if we didn’t both travel, then maybe Sabrina would have had a normal life," said Ted.  
"What about us, Ted? Would we have turned out the same?"  
"I don’t know, but it is nice to think that things could have been better between us, isn't it Charlotte?" asked Ted with a smile.  
Charlotte leaned over and squeezed his hand. "Yes, it would have, but we can still be friends can't we?"  
"Of course," said Ted, squeezing her hand right back.   
******************************  
The next day Sabrina woke up early for it was the last day of school and the last day of exams. Sabrina got dressed as quickly as possible and rushed downstairs. "Morning Aunt Zelda, Aunt Hilda, dad, mom, gotta go. I'm going to be late," said Sabrina slinging her bookbag over her shoulder.  
"I think you have time for a bit of breakfast Sabrina," said her mom, gently. "After all you need all the energy you can get to do; good on those last couple of exams."  
"Can't mom I'll miss the bus," said Sabrina.  
"You could always pop over there you know," said her father gently.  
"Actually Aunt Zelda discourages me from popping over to school too much. She'd rather I take the bus," said Sabrina. "Although I will admit I have had to pop over there on more than one occasion. If I'm; late and Mr. Kraft catches me its detention. Gotta go, see you after school."  
"I'll pick you up after school Sabrina okay," called her dad as Sabrina was rushing out the door.  
"Fine; see you then. Love you," yelled Sabrina then she was gone.  
"She sure is in a hurry," Charlotte observed.  
"I'm sure she's anxious to get her last day of school over with. "She'll never have to see Libby Chessler or Mr. Kraft again," said Hilda.  
"Libby Chessler?" asked Edward.  
"School bully," said Zelda. "She's a cheerleader and considers Sabrina and her friends; freaks."  
"She's done a lot of underhanded things in her time and made Sabrina's life even more difficult," said Hilda. "She's rich, snobbish; mean and usually gets her way."  
"Wherever you go there is always at least one bully," Charlotte observed quietly sipping her coffee.   
"Yeah well Sabrina has never let it get her down," said Zelda.  
"Being a teenager is never easy," said Ted, sipping his morning coffee.  
"No I suppose not," said both Hilda and Zelda with a sigh.  
******************************  
Meanwhile at Westbridge high school Sabrina was taking her final exam. When the bell finally rang she gave a sigh of relief. Sabrina was one of the first ones out the door after handing her paper to the teacher. "Aren't you glad exams are finally over?" asked her best friend Dreama coming up behind Sabrina.   
"You bet," said Sabrina. "And that was also my last class for the day. School is finally over."   
"Yes, it’s time to head home," said Dreama.  
"We'll Miss Spellman," said a voice behind them. Sabrina and Dreama whirled around to see Mr. Kraft the vice principal standing behind them.  
"Mr. Kraft," said Sabrina nervously. Mr. Kraft was a tall balding man with glasses who at one point had been dating her Aunt Hilda. And they had both found they had nothing in common and had broken up. Mr. Kraft had then started dating her Aunt Zelda.   
"I will finally be rid of you Ms. Spellman. No more weird incidents. I will finally have you out of my hair for good," said Mr. Kraft.  
"Yeah we'll I’ve got to go my dad is waiting," said Sabrina.  
"Oh your dad is picking you up is he?" asked Mr. Kraft. "I would like to meet him. After all I don't think I've ever met your father."  
"Yeah well he travels a lot," said Sabrina somewhat nervously.   
"Lead the way Ms. Spellman." Sabrina led the way to the front of the school. As she opened the front door she saw her dad sitting in a red convertible. She knew that he had conjured up the car by magic.  
"There you are Sabrina I was wondering what was taking you so long," said the handsome man sitting in the driver's seat.   
"Sorry dad I got held up," said Sabrina with a tired smile.  
"Exams rough sweetheart?" asked Edward with a smile.   
"Yes," Sabrina admitted with a tired smile.  
Mr. Kraft observed the pair for a minute noting the affection between father and daughter. "Well then come on hop in and we'll go home."  
Sabrina started towards the car not even thinking about Mr. Kraft until he cleared his throat behind her. Sabrina stopped rolled her eyes and said, "Dad I would like you to meet our Vice Principal Mr. Willard Kraft. Mr. Kraft my dad Edward Spellman."   
"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Spellman," said Mr. Kraft extending his hand.   
Ted got out of his car and shook Mr. Kraft's hand. "You to Mr. Kraft," said Ted politely. "I've heard a lot about you from my sisters."  
"Oh you have?" asked Mr. Kraft, blushing slightly at the thought of Zelda. "All good things hope?"   
"Yes, but now if you'll excuse us we really have to be going," said Ted politely.  
"Uh dad could we give a Dreama a ride home?" asked Sabrina.  
"Of course we can," said Ted. "You girls, hop in."   
The girls got in and a few seconds later they were on their way. "So where do you live Dreama?" asked Ted.   
"The Other Realm," said Dreama.  
"So you're a witch?" asked Ted.  
"Yes sir," said Dreama.   
"Only problem is she has trouble making her magic stick and so The Witches Council sent her to me for training."   
"Did I ever tell you how very proud of you I am?" asked Ted changing the subject aptly.  
"Not lately no," said Sabrina with a grin.   
"Well I am," said Ted taking one hand off the wheel to touch his daughter's cheek affectionately. "I know that being a witch especially a half, mortal witch isn't easy, but you've been doing a good job."  
Sabrina blushed at the compliments and didn't respond. Luckily at that moment they arrived back at her aunts Victorian home. Sabrina got out of the car and headed into the house. She immediately went upstairs threw her bookbag on the floor by the desk and lay on her bed. She didn't hear the door open until someone entered her room without knocking.   
"You okay sweetheart?" asked the voice of her father.   
"I'm fine dad really," said Sabrina, her voice coming out sounding kind of muffled.  
Ted sat down on the side of the bed. "Come on Sabrina don't think you can fool your old dad like that."   
Sabrina sighed. "It's just that everything is happening so fast. Today was the last day of school and in a couple of days is graduation. Then it will be on to college. After that who knows especially when you know you're practically immortal."  
"Look at the bright side of things," suggested Ted.   
"What bright side?" asked Sabrina finally looking from where she was laying on her; stomach. "From where I'm sitting I don't see a bright side."   
"Well for one thing you will never have to see Libby Chessler again," said Ted with a smirk.   
"That's certainly true," said Sabrina with her first true smile since coming home. "I will never miss, Libby and hopefully I will never have to see her again."  
"Did she treat you very badly?"   
"Let's put it this way if she had had her way I would; been suspended long ago or even expelled," said Sabrina. "Mr. Kraft always gave into her demands because she was a cheerleader and also because her father is very rich. I guess he didn't want to get fired."  
"And what Libby didn't like he didn't like either?" asked Ted.  
"Yes that's it exactly," said Sabrina.   
"Cheer up what do you say I take you out to dinner just you and me?" suggested Ted.  
"Sounds great dad," said Sabrina. "Should I get dressed or is it casual?"   
"You should get dressed. I think we will go out to a fancy restaurant," said Ted with a mysterious glint in his eyes.   
"But dad there are no fancy places in town," said Sabrina. "After all this is Westbridge; not Paris. Just too where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise," said Ted with a small secret smile. "Just get dressed and we'll be on our way."   
"Okay dad I'll be downstairs in 30 minutes," Sabrina promised.   
"How about you meet me by the linen closet," said Ted. Sabrina raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Ted left closing the door gently behind him.   
******************************  
Exactly 30 minutes later Sabrina was waiting by the linen closet. It had taken her ten minutes to get a decent shower. She knew she could have just zapped clean, but she liked taking showers feeling the water running down her back and shoulders. She didn't normally zap clean unless she was a big a hurry. Then it had taken her another fifteen minutes to pick out and put on a nice sapphire blue dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of blue pumps. Finally it took five minutes to brush her hair just right and plaited it into a single thick braid that was hanging down her back.   
"Oh honey you look ravishing," said a voice interrupting her thoughts.   
"Why thank you daddy," said Sabrina looking up with a smile. "You look very handsome.” Ted was wearing a black tuxedo complete with bow tie and jacket.  
"Let's go shall we?" said Ted offering his daughter his arm.   
Sabrina took his arm without comment. They entered the linen closet together closing the door behind them. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a clash of thunder. They were instantly transported to an alleyway out of sight of the main street.   
"Where are we daddy?" asked Sabrina looking around. She couldn't see much for alley was dark.   
Ted led the way without answering and as they came out onto the street Sabrina looked around again. It was still dark but lampposts lighted the way every few feet so Sabrina could see; better. Then she spotted the Eiffel Tower all lit up like a Christmas tree way off in the distance.   
"Dad you brought us to Paris?" exclaimed Sabrina looking around in wonder.   
"Why of course sweetheart," said Ted with that enchanting grin that always melted his daughter's; heart.   
"Uh I know I probably shouldn't ask this, but do my aunts know where we are?"   
"Why of course they do Sabrina," said Ted. "You don't really think I would bring you so far away from home without telling my sisters first where we were going? After all I wouldn't want them or your mother to be worried about you."   
Sabrina held up her hands in defeat and continued walking. "Where exactly are we going?"  
"To a little restaurant I know about," said Ted. "It should be just around the corner."  
A second later they were standing in front of a restaurant. It was one of those fancy places that were dimly lit and had fancy tablecloths draped over the tables. Not to mention the décor was done up expensively.  
"Dad," Sabrina protested. "This place looks kind of expensive . . ." She didn't have time to say more as a waiter approached them.  
"Do you have a reservation sir? Mademoiselle?" asked the waiter  
"Just tell the manger that Edward Spellman wants his usual table."  
Before the waiter could respond the manager appeared out of the kitchen. "Ah Ted it is so nice to see you again. It has been awhile," said the manager in a thick French accent.  
"Yes it has Gaston," Ted agreed with a grin. "It's good to see you again."   
"Your usual table?" asked Gaston  
"Yes please," said Ted.  
Gaston led the way to the back of the restaurant and stopped at a table in the corner. Then he politely pulled out the chair for Sabrina. "And who is this pretty jewel?" Sabrina blushed at the compliment.  
"Gaston I would like you to meet my only daughter Sabrina. Sabrina this is Gaston the owner of this place and a close personal friend."  
"It's nice to meet you Mademoiselle Sabrina," said Gaston bowing slightly.  
Sabrina blushed then said; "And it's nice to meet you to Monsieur Gaston."  
He then handed each a menu and left them to decide on what they wanted.  
"This is certainly a nice place," Sabrina commented as she looked over the menu. "How long have you known about it?"  
"Oh years," said Ted. "Gaston and me met one day about ten years ago and we've been friends ever since. We just seemed to have a lot in common. Order anything you want Sabrina after all today was officially your last day of school and I think we should celebrate."  
"I think I'll just have a salad. I don't need to be eating all this rich French cuisine. I'll gain weight," said Sabrina.   
"Oh come on just this once let go and eat something besides a salad," Ted teased his daughter.  
"All right if you insist, but if I look like a blimp tomorrow, don't say I didn't warn you," Sabrina teased him back.  
"Sabrina one meal isn't going to make you fat. And how often do you get to eat in Paris?" asked Ted.  
"Not very," Sabrina admitted with a small chuckle.  
Before Ted could respond Gaston reappeared with their drinks. Ted was drinking wine and Sabrina a soda.  
"Are you ready to order sir? Madam?"  
"Yes I do believe we are," said Ted. He then gave his order.   
"And you madam?" Sabrina told him and then he went off to fill their orders.   
Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. "Let her have her fun for by tomorrow she will be mine," laughed a voice very softly, but very evilly.  
******************************  
It was approaching midnight Westbridge time when Sabrina and her father stepped out of the linen closet. "Sabrina you're finally home," said a very sleepy voice at her feet. "Did you bring me anything?"  
"Salem, shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Sabrina tiredly.  
"I was waiting for you," said Salem.  
"Uh, huh, hoping you'd get fed again, I'm sure," said Sabrina sarcastically.  
"Sabrina I'm wounded to the core do you have so little faith in me?" asked Salem, sounding hurt.  
"Yes, now goodnight Salem. Thank you for dinner dad I had a great time."  
"You're welcome Sabrina goodnight." Ted gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. Sabrina hugged him tightly for a moment then headed towards her room to bed.  
"See you in the morning," said Sabrina as she gently closed her door.  
******************************  
The next morning it was a weekend so Sabrina slept late. She finally awoke around 9:30 in the morning and looked groggily at her clock. She groaned and tried to wake up further. Suddenly she heard a loud knocking on her door. "Sabrina you awake?" asked a familiar voice.  
Sabrina groaned before she answered. "Just barely dad I'll be downstairs shortly."  
"Okay see you then," said her dad.  
******************************  
A few minutes later Sabrina entered the kitchen still yawning, "Morning all."  
"Cocoa?" asked her mother handing her a steaming mug. Sabrina took it and sipped at it gratefully.  
"Thanks mom," said Sabrina sounding just a little more awake. She sat down at the kitchen table in the only remaining chair and yawned again although not quite as wide.  
"Oh by the way that nice boy Harvey called this morning," said Zelda, speaking for the first time since Sabrina had entered the kitchen.  
That woke Sabrina up real fast. "Harvey called? About what?" she asked trying to sound causal. Apparently she didn't succeed for everybody smiled at her.  
"He wanted to know if you could meet him at the Slicery around noon," said Hilda, with a smile. "We told him you'd call him back when you woke up."  
Sabrina finished her cocoa hurriedly then hurried out of the kitchen without a word.  
"I see she still has a crush on Harvey," Ted observed, with a laugh.   
"I don't think it's a crush," said Hilda softly. "I think it’s true love."  
Nobody responded to that statement for it somehow had a ring of truth.  
******************************  
"May I please speak to Harvey?" Sabrina told the voice on the other end of the line.  
A second later Harvey came on. "Hello?"  
"Hello Harvey," said Sabrina trying not to sound breathless.  
"Hiya Sab," said Harvey. "So I'm assuming your aunts delivered my message?"  
"Yes they did and I would be glad to meet you at the Slicery except I would rather you come by here first."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I want you to meet two very special people," said Sabrina mysteriously.  
"Who’s that?"  
"My parents," said Sabrina. "They're staying with us until after my graduation. "You've often said you wanted to meet my parents."  
"Are they like you?" asked Harvey somewhat hesitantly.   
Sabrina knew instantly what he meant. "My father is a warlock," she finally admitted. "But my mother is human."  
"Gee I don't know," Harvey said somewhat nervously. Sabrina could just see him running a hand though his hair as he always did when he was either nervous or hiding something.  
"Come on they're both really nice. They don't bite," said Sabrina jokingly.  
"Okay I'll see you over at your aunts’ place then. Sometime around 11:30 or so," said Harvey.  
"Okay see you then," said Sabrina happily. She hung up the phone gently then just sat there thinking of Harvey.  
******************************  
The doorbell rang at precisely 11:35 and Ted answered it. "Come in Harvey," said Ted opening the door.  
"Uh do I know you?" asked Harvey entering the living room nervously.  
"No we've never met, but Sabrina has talked about you constantly," said Ted with a smile. "I'm her father Edward, but you can call me Ted."  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. Spell—uh I mean Ted," said Harvey a little nervously shaking, Ted's hand.  
"Don't be so nervous, Harvey. I'm not going to turn you into a lab rat or anything," said Ted jokingly.  
"That's nice to know," said Harvey laughing nervously.  
"So tell me how did; you and Sabrina meet?" asked Ted, trying to put him at ease.  
"Well it was her first day at Westbridge High. Libby Chessler was of course being her usual snobbish self. We met in biology class, but it took me awhile to figure out that Sabrina liked me."  
"And when you found out she was a witch?" asked Ted, curious as to the answer.  
"I was really mad at her at first, but then I realized that Sabrina isn't the type of person to lie or hold back a truth without a good reason. I'm still trying to figure out what that reason is."  
"I can tell you the reason," Ted said gently. "If she had told you and you had blabbed it to anyone she would have had to turn you into a rock. It's the law in the Other Realm. It's either turn the mortal who betrayed you into a rock or lose your magic for no spell can take back the truth."  
"Oh," said Harvey with a concentrated frown. "I guess I can kind of understand then. You know I always thought Sabrina was kind of special. I just never realized how special."  
Just then Sabrina came down the stairs. "Harvey you're here," said Sabrina in surprise. "I didn't hear the doorbell and I usual can from my room. I see you've already met my dad."  
"Uh yeah, come on Sabrina or we're going to be late," said Harvey.  
"Late for what? It's just the Slicery. We go there all the time what's so special about today a Foosball tournament I don't know about?"  
"Nothing like that," said Harvey with one of those grins that always melted Sabrina's heart.  
"See you later dad," said Sabrina kissing him on the cheek.  
"Bye Sabrina," said her dad.  
Sabrina and Harvey left closing the front door behind them.  
******************************  
A lot later Sabrina was walking home from the Slicery deep in thought. It was after eight o'clock at night. It sure had been a surprise to her to find her entire graduating class; there for kind of a graduation party—even her worst enemy Libby Chessler had shown up. Libby and her two cronies had even seemed to be enjoying themselves even though she had tried not to show it. Now it was time to head home and; relax although seeing Harvey had been great. She still had hopes that she and Harvey would somehow miraculous get back together. She supposed it wasn't to be. She didn’t think she would ever get over Harvey completely. Not his dark brown hair his kind, loving smile. The way; he never understood Libby's snobbish ways. Suddenly Sabrina was jerked out of her thoughts when she heard a noise in the bushes. Sabrina quickly took the safety off her magic finger and got ready to shoot a spell.  
"Alright whoever there come out or face the consequences," said Sabrina trying to sound brave. After all she had magic. She probably should have just zapped home, but Harvey had wanted to walk her at least as far as his house and she had agreed so she could spend more time with him. Once she went off to college she'd never get to see him.  
"Why my dear Sabrina, that is so brave of you," said a voice Sabrina vaguely, recognized. She'd heard it recently, but where?  
Before Sabrina could respond however or even throw a spell she heard the other guy mutter something. She felt the magic take effect almost instantly. Just as she recognized the voice she felt a spell take hold of her completely. Her last thoughts before she knew no more was; Oh no how am I ever going to get out of this one? And will my mom, dad and aunts ever find out what happened to me?  
******************************  
Hours after Sabrina had started home all the Spellman's were starting to get worried. "Sabrina should have been home hours ago," said Zelda with a worried frown as she glanced at the clock, which was approaching ten.  
"And if she was going to be late she would have called," Hilda added, also with a worried frown.  
"You don't think anything has happened to her?" asked Ted trying not to sound worried.   
"I don't know, but I think it's time we give Harvey a call," said Zelda. "Maybe he can tell us something."  
Zelda dialed a number and it was answered on the second ring. "Kinkle residence," said the voice on the other end of the line.  
"I'm sorry to bother you so late Mr. Kinkle, but my niece Sabrina never made it home. Can I talk Harvey please?"   
"Yeah sure just a minute, Harvey you have a telephone call. It's Sabrina's aunt."  
"Hello," said a voice into the receiver a minute later.   
"Harvey have you seen Sabrina?" asked Zelda anxiously.  
"No ma'am Sabrina headed home hours ago," said Harvey sounding sleepy. "You mean she never got there?" Now Harvey sounded worried.  
"No, she didn't," said Zelda. "Don't let it worry you we'll find her," she said putting as much confidence into her voice as she could manage. Zelda hung up the phone then begin to pace worriedly. Everybody in the kitchen knew when Zelda paced she, was really worried. "Let's see we need to try to retrace her route home. She was heading home from the Slicery so we simply retrace her steps and hope we find a clue."  
Before they could start out however their came a sound like thunder telling them that somebody had arrived in the linen closet upstairs. All four Spellman's headed upstairs. Two witches, a warlock and a mortal. They approached the linen closet just as the door opened. Out stepped a man who was tall and thin. He had wild dark hair and a somewhat handsome face.   
"Drell what are you doing here?" asked a very surprised Hilda.  
"I came to inform you I know where your niece is," said Drell.  
"You know where my daughter is?" asked Ted.  
"Yes she has been captured by Adamas Astras," said Drell.  
"I knew that family was trouble," Ted muttered.   
"Is she okay?" asked Zelda somewhat anxiously.  
"As far as I could tell she was, but I only got a brief glimpse. She was trapped within the faucets of an extremely large ruby ring. She looked asleep."   
"We've got to rescue her!" said Charlotte who had not spoken ‘til now.  
"And who are you?" asked Drell suspiciously.  
"Ah Drell this is my ex-wife Charlotte. She came up here for Sabrina's graduation," said Ted.   
"Oh, it's nice to meet you," said Drell politely. "But now back to the matter at hand. How are we going to rescue Sabrina?"  
"Do you have any idea what kind of spell he used to put Sabrina in that ruby?" asked Zelda.  
"No because I wasn't actually there when he cast it. I had just gone to tell Alex Astras that there was no way he was getting on The Witches Council if I could help it, but he wasn't there. Only his son Adamas was. The son is very snobbish and full of himself and he started ranting how his father was going to own the council and there was nothing I could do about it and so forth. Then I caught sight of the ring he was wearing and I saw Sabrina inside. I only caught a very brief glimpse though before Adamas caught me staring and ushered me out as quickly as possible," Drell explained.  
"There's got to be a way to rescue Sabrina without harming her," said Hilda tapping her fingers against her cheek deep in thought.  
"There's several spells he could have used," said Zelda thoughtfully. "Let's go check The Discovery of Magic book it should tell us what we need to know."   
They all headed upstairs to Sabrina's room. Zelda was the first to enter and she immediately walked over to the lectern on which The Discovery of Magic book was resting.   
The Discovery of Magic book was about 20 inches tall and just about that wide. The cover was made out of leather—very old leather. Inside however the pages were made out of sheepskin. Sheepskin rubbed thin enough to be printed on.   
Zelda flipped through the pages hurriedly. "Uh, huh here it is. Sabrina has either, been hit by a sleep spell and then placed within the faucets of the crystal or she has been put into an enchanted sleep. Which means only true loves kiss can awaken her."   
"What's the difference?" asked Charlotte.  
"The difference Charlotte is that the first spell Zelda mentioned there is a potion that will wake her up. The second spell as it says only true loves kiss will ever awaken her," Ted told her.  
"And the second spell has a time limit on it too," Zelda added with another worried frown.  
"Oh," said Charlotte also with a worried frown.  
Hilda started to pace back and forth. "Okay I know that none of us want to involve Harvey in this unless absolutely necessary."   
"But we might have to," Ted finished for her.  
"Yes," said Zelda with a sigh. "We just might have to. Why don't we all go to bed and sleep on it we can finish making plans in the morning."  
They all nodded for by this time it was after one a.m. Everybody left except for Charlotte and Ted.   
"I don't know how well I'll sleep," said Charlotte with a sigh rubbing her forehead.  
"We're all worried about Sabrina, Charlotte," Ted told her, taking her hands in his; own. "But you know my sisters and I will do everything in our power to get her back safe and sound."  
"Yes I know," said Charlotte, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I know for a fact that you will do everything within your power to save our daughter. Just bring Sabrina back that's all I ask." Charlotte squeezed his hand for a moment then headed off to bed. Ted continued to stare at her back until she disappeared from sight.   
******************************  
The next morning everybody was up early. They were all yawning tiredly as they all drank cups of coffee trying to wake up. "Okay Drell do you know what kind of defenses the Astras' have?" asked Zelda as she took another sip of coffee.   
Drell had arrived around 6:30 a.m. right after everybody had just gotten awake. He was determined to make a stand against the Astras' even if it killed him. He was also having second thoughts. "I don't know about this," Drell muttered. "The Astras are very powerful."  
"Don't chicken out on us now Drell," Hilda ordered in her best of all bosses voice.  
"Well . . ." Drell started to say.  
"Drell how would you like to be a mouse for the next hundred years?" Hilda wheedled sweetly.   
Drell nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking. "You wouldn't!"   
"Try me," said Hilda as calmly as possible. "After all Sabrina is family."   
"And family comes of first," Ted finished his sister’s sentence.  
"Exactly," said Hilda with a radiant smile for her brother.  
"All right," Drell sighed. "I'll help you. I just hope I don't regret this."   
"You'd regret it more if you didn't help," Hilda told him sweetly making Drell blanch.   
******************************  
A couple hours later they finally decided they needed Harvey just in case it was the second spell. "I'll call him," said Zelda with a worried sigh.  
"Is it really necessary to involve that human boy?" Drell protested.   
"You know that it is Drell," said Hilda with an exasperated sigh.  
"Oh all right," Drell groused finally giving in.  
"He'll be over here in ten minutes," said Zelda returning from the kitchen. "I didn't give him any details I just told him it was important."  
******************************  
Precisely ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Ted opened the door at once and gestured Harvey inside without a word. Harvey walked into the living room to see four people sitting on various pieces of furniture. Sabrina's two aunts were sitting on the couch drinking coffee and looking tired. They both had little crows, feet and shadows under their eyes. The other two people he didn't recognize although the woman looked a lot like Sabrina. He figured this must be Sabrina's mother. The other man had wild dark hair and dark beady eyes.   
"Please sit down, Harvey," Zelda said gently.  
Harvey sat down nervously running a hand through his short dark hair. Ted sat down between his two sisters and waited for Zelda to continue. "We need your help Harvey. Sabrina needs your help."   
Harvey perked up at that. "Sabrina? What about Sabrina?"   
"First let me introduce everyone," said Zelda. "This is Drell, head of The Witches Council and this is Charlotte, Sabrina's mother. I believe you know everyone else."  
"Yes ma'am," answered Harvey politely curious as to what the hell was actually going on.   
"Zelda, aren't you forgetting something?" Drell rumbled from where he was sitting.   
"Uh yes," said Zelda. "Before I can tell you the problem you have got to swear that whatever you hear in this room does not go past these walls."  
"And if I break this promise if I make it?" asked Harvey somewhat nervously running a hand though his hair again.  
"Let's just say you don't want to know the consequences," said Hilda with an encouraging smile.  
"You'll be turned into a bug for all eternity or if I'm feeling extremely nice a rock," Drell told him bluntly.  
Harvey gulped but didn't say anything. "Drell, be nice. Don't scare the boy senseless," Hilda admonished him none too gently.  
"All right I swear," Harvey finally said trying not to be afraid. After all this was for Sabrina.  
All the Spellman's nodded approvingly. Drell after a moment gave a grudging nod of approval as well.  
"The problem, Harvey is that Sabrina has been kidnapped," Hilda explained.  
"Kidnapped? By; whom?" asked; Harvey.  
"By a very powerful warlock," said Ted. "Let's just say this guy doesn't like mortals very much."  
"What can I possibly do? I'm only mortal after all," said Harvey trying to understand.  
"We think she was put under a sleeping beauty spell and only true loves kiss can awaken her," Zelda explained.  
"So you think my kiss will awaken her?" Harvey asked frowning in concentration.   
"That's right of course we have to rescue her first," said Hilda. "We're pretty sure she's being held in the Other Realm."  
"One thing if we do not wake Sabrina within the next 72 hours she will remain asleep for a hundred years."  
Harvey gulped in terror at the thought of never seeing Sabrina again.  
"Okay I'll do it," said Harvey, "For Sabrina."  
"Good," said Ted with a relieved grin slapping Harvey on the back.  
******************************  
They started getting ready then. Ted who didn't want Harvey getting hurt looked though the spell book to get him some protection.  
"Okay Harvey I'm going to cast a spell and I don't want you to move while I'm doing it," Ted told him.  
Harvey nodded trying not to be afraid. Ted raised his magic finger and began to chant softly. Finally he fell silent and dropped his arm.  
"You okay Harvey?" he asked after a moment.  
"I'm fine I think," said Harvey. "I felt some kind of tingling sensation against my skin."  
"Good that means the spell is working," said Ted. "The spell I cast is for your protection. Attacking someone as powerful as the Astras can be hazardous to your health you'll need at least some protection."   
"I have to keep reminding myself I'm doing this for Sabrina. Otherwise I think I'd just chicken out," Harvey admitted quietly.  
Ted gently put a hand on Harvey's shoulder. "It's all right to be afraid. All of us are afraid sometimes. Just so you don't let your fear paralyze you from doing what you know is right."  
Harvey nodded, but did not respond. Suddenly a black cat came into the room and jumped into Harvey's lap with a purr. Harvey petted him absentmindedly. "Just bring her back," said a voice jerking him out of his thoughts.  
"Did the cat just talk?" asked Harvey the shock obvious in his voice.  
"Salem," said Ted sternly. "Behave yourself. You should know better than to talk in front of a mortal."  
"But he knows about witches and warlocks," Salem protested.  
Ted picked Salem up. "Salem was once a misguided warlock," he explained. "He tried to take over the mortal realm about thirty years ago. And so The Witches Council sentenced him to a hundred years as a cat as punishment. My sisters are responsible for taking care of him and making sure he stays out trouble."  
"Now all he does is eat, sleep, whine and beg," said a voice from the doorway.   
"Hey I resent that remark," said Salem from where he was resting in Ted's arms.   
"Too bad," said Hilda. "Now scat we have plans to make."   
"Oh, can't I help? I'm good at devious schemes," said Salem.  
"I think that it was one of your so called devious schemes that got you in trouble in the first place, Salem Saberhagen," said Drell coming into the room. "Perhaps if this one falls through, you can join old Nessie in Loch Ness as her mate."  
"Nessie? The Loch Ness Monster?" asked Harvey.   
"Yeah used to be an aunt that my father had turned into a sea monster. She's probably awfully lonely by now. What about it, Saberhagen?" asked Drell with an evil smile.   
"Well, I'd go for it if it wasn't for one problem—" said Salem.  
"What's that?"  
"I'm a cat. Can't you turn me into a human for once? I promise that I'll be good," said Salem.  
"No deals. If you can't play nice, then go somewhere and stay out of trouble," said Drell.  
"Okay. If that's the way you want it." Salem slowly slunk out of the room after Ted had put him down.   
"Will he be okay?" asked Harvey.   
"Oh sure," Hilda assured him. "He'll go sulk for awhile and be fine. Come on, downstairs and let's finish making plans."   
They all headed downstairs to where everybody else was waiting.   
******************************  
"Ready to go everybody?" asked Zelda a couple of hours later.  
Everybody responded with an affirmative except Harvey. "What about my parents won't they be worried about me?"  
"I've already taken care of that," Hilda assured him. "Besides we probably won't be gone more than a few hours; mortal time."  
"All right then let’s go," said Harvey.  
"Good luck," Charlotte said as they stepped into the linen closet. The door closed and there was a bright flash of light and a, sound like thunder then they were gone.  
"I hope they get back safely," said Charlotte to herself as she headed downstairs.   
******************************  
Five people arrived about half a mile from the Astras residence in a bright flash of light. As the spell released them Harvey staggered and almost lost his balance. A hand grabbed his arm too steady him. "You okay, Harvey?" asked Zelda.  
"I'm fine," Harvey assured her.  
"Let's get going then," said Hilda somewhat impatiently.   
They all started to walk towards the Astras residence. As they walked Harvey looked around him in fascination. Everything was so different here Harvey realized in wonder. Suddenly everybody stopped except Harvey who was so lost in his thoughts he almost ran into Drell. He stopped barely in time. "From here on out, everyone obeys orders. Is that understood?" asked Zelda quietly, but with a hint of command in her tone.  
Everyone nodded even Drell and Zelda turned back to the gate. Zelda took an object out of her bag and quickly worked the controls.   
"Now Harvey you just stay out of the way ‘til we need you," Ted told him quietly. "We'll probably be throwing a lot of magic around tonight and that spell won't hold up under a constant barrage. So just try to stay down until we call on you. If you got hurt or killed Sabrina would never speak to any of us again."   
"Yes sir," Harvey said just as quietly. It was nice to know they cared enough about him that they didn't want him to get hurt.  
The gates opened silently as if someone had said open sesame. The all entered silently tiptoeing as quickly, but as quietly as possible. The Astras were apparently very sure of themselves for they found no more than a magical trap or two and those they got by easily or of course it could be a trap. They entered the house hoping nobody was home, but unfortunately they didn't get their wish.  
"Good evening," said a chilly voice from a chair in the den. "I have been expecting you." The chair turned and sitting there as calmly as you please was Alexander Adamas Astras the third.  
"Where's my daughter?" asked Ted, almost losing his temper. He had been the center of calm up until now, but now all he wanted to do was physically strangle the guy.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," Adamas sneered. Ted almost lunged for him them, but held back at a look from Zelda.  
"Ted calm down," Zelda warned. "We'll get her back."   
"No you won't," said Adamas. "She was a fool to turn me down and now she is mine. I will make her see the error in her ways and sooner or later she will come to me willingly."  
"Haven't you learned anything?" growled Ted. "You can't force people to do what they don't want to."  
"Sabrina turned you down politely and then you go and kidnap her. That is not the way to get her as your girlfriend," said Hilda, adding in her two cents worth.  
"And after what you've done to her, she'll want to be nowhere near you," said Zelda.  
"And you are guilty of kidnapping a major crime and a few other minor crimes as well, so don't make it worse on yourself," said Drell stepping forward.  
"Ah Drell I see the coward found some guts," said Adamas seeming to recover from their barrage of words. "It's actually good you came, because you and your friends will not be leaving the room alive and my dad can take over the council just like that with you gone." Adamas snapped his fingers in order to illustrate his point.  
"He's not getting on my council if I can help it. The whole Other Realm would be in chaos in no time if he got a seat."   
"My father is very powerful. He gets what he wants or else," said Adamas laughing evilly.  
"You can't have what you want all the time the law of probability won't allow it," said Zelda.  
"We shall see," Drell muttered softly to himself as the others continued to argue with him. "Try to take over my council will you?"  
So confident are you?" asked Hilda. "We shall see." Hilda pointed her finger and Adamas was immediately encased in a straight jacket.   
Adamas managed to point; at himself even though his arms were pinned to his sides and the straight jacket dissolved. "Good trick, but not good enough," said Adamas.  
Zelda tried next, before Adamas could fully recover. Adamas yelled as if in intense pain. He pointed again and the pains shooting up his muscles immediately stopped.  
While all this was going on unnoticed Harvey had snuck around until he was standing directly behind Adamas then he tackled him. Adamas with his concentration broken his spell fizzled without being released. "Stand back Harvey," Ted ordered. Harvey got up and moved back just as Ted pointed his finger and chanted. Adamas Astras was immediately frozen in place unable to move an inch, but he could still hear.   
"Now listen Adamas Astras here is my decree for the charge of kidnapping you shall spend the next 10 years working in a fast food joint in the mortal realm," said Drell sternly.  
Ted released his vocal cords so he could speak.  
"My dad will get me out of this after all we're rich," said Adamas sneering.  
"Thanks for reminding me," said Drell also with a sneer. "You will have no access to your money or your powers until the ten years are up."  
"Nooooooo!" Adamas yelled.   
"Well he doesn't seem to happy," Hilda remarked with an angry smirk.  
"Now tell us where Sabrina is or it will be worse for you," Zelda suggested calmly but her tone suggested he had better tell; them or something far worse than Drell's punishment was in store.   
"I can up the time to twenty years or even fifty," Drell suggested somewhat smugly.  
"All right, all right the ring's in my left side pocket," said Adamas quickly as he shivered in disgust at the thought of spending 50 years among mortals.  
Ted quickly searched through the pocket and pulled out a large ruby ring. He looked into it and saw a miniature of Sabrina lying down as if asleep.  
"What spell did you use?" asked Ted. "We could of course break it without your help, but this will be faster. And she had better be okay." The last sentence was said angrily.   
Adamas told them his voice still slightly defiant. Ted stood up from where he had been on his knees searching Adamas pockets. Adamas was still on the floor unable to even twitch a muscle, which basically meant he couldn't even point to free himself.   
Ted began to chant pointing his finger at the ruby ring Zelda was now holding. Suddenly the ring seemed to grow transparent and to lose substance. While at the same time the miniature figure of Sabrina seemed to grow larger and slowly moved out of the confines of the ruby ring. A few seconds later she was out of the confines of the ring and hung suspended in the air asleep. Ted set her down on the cold marble floor as gently as possible then bent over checking for a pulse. When he found one it was strong and steady.  
"Okay Harvey this is where you come in," Ted told him.   
Harvey nodded and gently knelt down by the sleeping Sabrina. He took her in his arms holding her head against his chest. Then he very slowly leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, but when, Harvey finally stopped it had only been a couple of seconds. Sabrina groaned and opened her eyes slowly.  
"Where am I?" she asked still groggy.  
"Here let me help you up," said a familiar voice by her elbow.  
"Harvey?" Sabrina questioned as a strong hand helped her to her feet.   
"Yeah it's me," said Harvey nervously running a hand through his hair. "And as for where you are, you're in the Other Realm. You; were kidnapped by Adamas Astras."  
"Astras?" asked Sabrina still sounding groggy.  
"Here let me take you to your dad," said Harvey. "He's just in the next room along with your aunts.” Harvey led her gently to where everybody was waiting. They had left to give him some privacy. Hilda was the first one to spot the pair walking towards them. "Sabrina!" Hilda cried. "You're okay!"  
Ted was the first one to reach the pair. He pulled his daughter into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad to know your okay," said Ted. "I was afraid I'd lost you."  
"I'm fine dad—really," Sabrina added when he looked like he didn't believe her.   
Ted finally let go to allow her aunts a turn.   
"Oh Sabrina I'm so glad you're okay," said Zelda hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.  
"Me too!" chimed in Hilda also hugging her.  
"Let's go home," said Ted, putting an arm around his daughter's shoulders.  
******************************  
A few hours later back at the Spellman residence Sabrina was sitting on the couch a hot mug of cocoa in one hand. Sitting on one side of her was a father and on the other side was her mother. Her Aunts Zelda and Hilda were sitting across from her. Harvey had gone home over an hour ago but very reluctantly. Drell had promised to take care of Adamas Astras and his father just before they had parted.   
It was late Sunday and Sabrina's graduation was like in an hour. "I don't want to miss my graduation," Sabrina protested. "Besides I'm fine. A little tired maybe, but otherwise fine."  
"Maybe it's better if you stay home just in case there're any lingering aftereffects," Zelda suggested gently.  
"Guys; not that I don't appreciate being pampered but your treating me like a baby who can't take care of itself. Besides could you just imagine what Libby would say if I didn't show up? I don't want to miss my high school graduation," Sabrina repeated stubbornly.  
Ted sighed seeing they weren't going to convince her to stay home. "All right, you can go. Go get dressed."  
Sabrina whooped and headed upstairs as fast as her legs would carry her.  
******************************  
Half an hour later they all arrived together at the Westbridge High, school auditorium. Sabrina headed to the back while the others found seats in the audience.  
"Sabrina," called a familiar voice. "I'm glad you could make it."  
"Harvey," said Sabrina with a tired grin.  
"You feeling okay?" asked Harvey, quietly.  
"My family wanted to keep me at home, because I wasn't feeling good," said Sabrina giving him a wink to let him know she was okay. "But I managed to convince them I couldn't miss graduation."  
"If you're sick," said a very familiar voice behind them. "Maybe you should have stayed home, freak." Libby had long black hair which she usually let hang loose, but tonight she had it down up in a tight bun.   
"Libby," said Sabrina sarcastically turning to her archenemy in annoyance. "My day would not be complete without at least one insult from you."  
"Nice to know I can make your day," said Libby just as sarcastically.  
Before Sabrina could reply Mr. Pool came back. "All right everybody everyone get in line—alphabetical order." Most of the students complied right away but Sabrina and Libby continued glaring at each other for another few seconds. The hatred between them was almost palpable. Sabrina finger was itching to do some damage, but she stopped herself—barely. Sometimes magic wasn't the answer and where Libby was concerned it usually wasn't.  
Finally Sabrina turned away and headed for her place in line. She could feel Libby's eyes boring into her back as she calmly walked away.   
******************************  
Graduation was soon over. Sabrina was one of the last ones to walk across the stage because her last name was Spellman. They went backstage after graduation was over to take off their robes, which were blue and silver. As a graduation ended they had all, thrown their hats up in the air in jubilation. High school was officially over. Now it was on to college for most of them.   
Suddenly Sabrina's thoughts were broken into by the voice of worst enemy. "I wonder who that handsome man was sitting the front row?"   
"You mean the one with the short black hair?" asked a girl named Jill, one of Libby's cronies.   
"And the cute, dark eyes?" asked Libby's other crony, Cee Cee.   
"And the beard and mustache?" asked Jill.  
Sabrina smothered a laugh. For the guy they had a crush on was her dad. If she told them how old her dad really was, then they'd go running for the hills screaming.   
Should she tell them? Or would she be better off not saying anything? She'd better tell them she decided.   
Sabrina walked over to them. "Uh Libby can I talk to you for; minute?"  
"What do you want freak?" asked Libby sounding churlish.  
"I just wanted to tell you that the guy you have a crush on is older then he looks," said Sabrina.  
"Oh and how would you know?" asked Libby in that oh superior voice of hers.  
Sabrina smothered a laugh and then said, "Because he's my dad."  
Libby looked stunned for a moment and Sabrina thought she could probably be knocked over with a strong wind. Jill and Cee Cee looked just as stunned, "Your—your dad?"   
Sabrina smiled triumphantly. She didn't think she'd ever seen Libby or her cronies so stunned and she doubted she ever would again. "Sabrina you ready to go?" called a voice coming towards them   
"Just about dad," Sabrina called. "I'll be there in a second."  
"Okay," the voice agreed. "Your aunts, your mom and I will be waiting out front."   
******************************  
A few minutes later Sabrina came out of the front of the school to find her family waiting for her. "Come on let's go home," she said with a tired smile.  
"You feeling all right Sabrina?" asked her mom in concern.  
"Fine mom just tired," said Sabrina.   
Ted put his arm around his daughter's shoulder and led her towards his convertible. "We'll meet you at home," he told his sisters and his ex-wife.  
"Okay, see you there," Zelda agreed headed towards her car the others following.  
******************************  
"You sure you’re okay Sabrina?" asked Ted in concern, as Sabrina couldn't quit yawning.  
"Yeah all I need is a good night’s rest and I should be fine," said Sabrina with another yawn. By the time Ted pulled into the driveway Sabrina was fast asleep with her head pillowed against his shoulder. Ted picked her up and carried her into the house. He immediately headed upstairs and laid her down on her bed. He pointed and changed her into some of her bedtime clothes. He then levitated her, as the covers seemed to roll magically downward as Ted put her down again gently then covered her with the sheet all the way to the chin.  
"Good night sweetheart," said Ted softly kissing her forehead. He gently stroked her hair for a moment then tiptoed quietly out closing the door softly behind him.  
"How is she?" asked a worried Hilda when he came downstairs.  
"I think she should be okay if she just gets a good night’s sleep," said Ted with a worried frown.   
"I hope that's all it is," said Zelda also with a worried frown.  
******************************  
The next morning Sabrina awoke and opened her eyes as soon as she did however she fell four feet and onto her bed. "Hey watch it some of us are trying to sleep here," groused a voice from the end of Sabrina's bed.  
"Ohhhhh," Sabrina groaned. She opened her eyes again and glanced at the clock. It was after ten. It was definitely time for her to be up and about. Sabrina got up with a sigh feeling much better then she had last night and started to get dressed ignoring the black fuzz ball at the end of her bed. Salem closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.   
She came down the stairs an hour later to find her whole family sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Morning Sabrina," said her dad.   
"How are you feeling this morning?" asked her mom.  
"Just fine," said Sabrina. "What's for breakfast?"  
"Anything you feel like fixing," said Zelda from where she was sitting reading the newspaper.  
Sabrina pointed up some Happy O's complete with milk and begun to munch. Unfortunately witches and warlocks couldn't do brand names so if she wanted a brand name in clothing or shoes she had to save up her money and buy it the normal mortal way.   
"So what are you going to do today?" Charlotte asked her daughter.  
"I don't know I haven't really made any plans," said Sabrina between bites of cereal.  
"What about we go shopping? It's been a long time since I've been anywhere near a shopping mall," said Charlotte.  
"Sounds great mom," said Sabrina with a smile. She finished her cereal quickly and was just about to head upstairs when a message popped up in the toaster. Hilda picked it up and read it over quickly then handed it to Zelda. Zelda handed it to Ted and Ted handed it to Sabrina. Sabrina scanned the message quickly. It read:

Alexander Astras and his son Adamus Astras have been tried and sentenced. Adamus has been sentenced to ten years as a mortal working at Burger King. The father has been sentenced with aiding and abetting his son's plans and will have no contact with his son during his sentence and also he will not be able to use his money for 2 years. He will live like a pauper. He has been given a monthly allowance to live on.

Drell

"Serves that family right," said Ted, almost angrily as Sabrina put the message down on the kitchen table.  
"Calm down Ted," said Zelda calmly sipping her coffee. "It's over and done with."   
"I suppose you're right," said Ted running a hand though his hair in frustration. “It's too bad they don't have the death penalty anymore."  
"Come on, mom let's go," said Sabrina. She used her finger and zapped her money into her pants pocket.  
Her mom got up from the kitchen table and put her cup into the dishwasher then headed to get her purse.   
"Let's go," said Charlotte a few minutes later. Arm-in-arm Sabrina and Charlotte headed towards Ted's car, which he had graciously said they could borrow.  
******************************  
Charlotte drove as Sabrina got in the passenger's side and a few minutes later they were off.   
"So tell me what's been happening in the last couple of years?" asked Charlotte.  
"Ah well you of course know I studied to get my witches license. I did finally manage to get it by the way after a lot of misadventures."  
"From what I know Harvey has been in a lot of them," said Charlotte.  
"Yeah," said Sabrina with a nostalgic sigh. "He didn't react to well when he found out the truth however."  
"He seems to be doing better now," Charlotte noted.  
"Yeah I noticed that, but I really haven’t had a chance to discuss it with him."  
"Maybe you should sit him down and talk through his problems with him," Charlotte suggested.  
"I've been trying to, but he seems to be avoiding me."  
"You've just been busy with the last couple of weeks of school and then graduation is all. You need to find him and talk to him without anybody else around.  
"I'll see what I can do," Sabrina promised.  
"You know I've met Harvey and he seems like a nice boy," said Charlotte.   
"Yeah he is," said Sabrina, with a smile.  
"So are you in love with him?" asked Charlotte  
"I think I am," said Sabrina, softly.  
"But you're not sure?" asked Charlotte.  
"I like the way he makes me feel, his smile, his laugh. The way he puts up with people like Libby. How he always sees the best about people never the bad." Sabrina fell silent and looked out the car window.  
"Sounds; like true love to me," said Charlotte softly, to softly for her daughter to hear her.   
******************************  
A few minutes later they pulled up at the Westbridge Mall. They both got out locking their doors.   
"Let the adventure begin," said Charlotte as they walked towards the mall.   
"Do you think you'll ever get married again?" asked Sabrina a few minutes later as they walked down the concourse looking at all the shops.  
Charlotte sighed. "I very much doubt it Sabrina. You father was the love of my life and even though we broke up in a way I still love him. It is unlikely that I will meet someone as charming or as handsome as he is."  
"I know but I can dream can't I?"  
"We all have our dreams Sabrina. Our dreams are part of who we are. You should never give up on your dreams."   
After that they both fell silent and started to shop in earnest. Surprisingly they both had some of the same taste in clothes. Hours later they collapsed on a bench putting their bags on the floor.   
"Well; well look whose, here," said a very familiar voice. "Shopping in the bargain stores I see."  
"Sabrina; aren't you going to introduce me at to your friend?" asked Charlotte.  
"Mom; meet Libby Chessler. Libby this is my mom Charlotte Spellman," said Sabrina making the introductions only reluctantly.  
"Nice to meet you Libby," said Charlotte politely, extending her hand.   
"You to Mrs. Spellman," said Libby, just as politely. You could tell by Libby's tone of voice however that she really wasn't that delighted to meet one of Sabrina's weird relatives. "Now if you'll excuse me I really must be going," said Libby as she hurriedly gathered up her bags. She then walked away without a backward glance.   
"Well that was kind of rude of her," said Charlotte a huffily, planting her hands firmly on her hips.   
"Libby's never been known for politeness mom," said Sabrina. "All she cares about is climbing the social ladder."   
"Ah, well let’s not worry about it," said Charlotte with a sigh. "How about; some lunch before we head home? My treat."   
"Okay sounds fine," Sabrina agreed putting her arm around her mother's shoulders.   
******************************  
They arrived home their arms loaded down with packages and entered the house. By then it was after five. They both collapsed on the couch in exhaustion.  
"Have fun did you," asked a voice from the other end of the couch.  
"Yes we had lots of fun Salem," Sabrina told the cat tiredly.  
"Bring me anything?"   
Sabrina rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You know I didn't Salem so why even bother asking?"   
Salem did not respond to Sabrina's comment and appeared to have gone back to sleep.  
"Salem being a pain again?" asked Hilda coming in from the kitchen.  
"No just being his usual egotistical self is all," said Sabrina.  
"Same thing," said Hilda with a grin. "So was the shopping good?"   
"Pretty good," said Sabrina. "Where is everyone else anyway?"   
"Oh they’re around," said Hilda. "I think Ted and Zelda are in the attic looking through some old family photos."   
"In that case I think I'll go up to my room and collapse I'm pooped," said Sabrina picking up her packages and heading upstairs.   
******************************  
"Sabrina time for dinner," the voice of her Aunt Zelda called an hour later.  
Sabrina woke up with a groan and groggily got up. She then headed downstairs for suddenly she was starving. She slid into her seat a second later just in time to hear her dad say grace.  
"How was your day at the mall?" asked Zelda.  
"It was great Aunt Zelda," said Sabrina enthusiastically.   
"Yes we shopped till we dropped," said Charlotte with a smile. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Charlotte sighed. "I hate to say this, but it's time for me to head back to Peru."  
"Mom no!" exclaimed Sabrina.   
"Sabrina I really need to get back to work," said Charlotte giving her daughter a hug. "Besides I could only get a; week’s leave. They wouldn't let me have any more than that. You can come visit me any time you want to though."   
"I'll be around for a few more days," Ted said interrupting his daughter's solemn thoughts.  
Sabrina continued to eat her dinner except in silence. She knew she couldn't use magic to solve this problem. A lot of problems had to be solved the normal mortal way and this was one of them.  
"My plane leaves tonight would you like to come with me to the airport?" asked Charlotte.  
"Sure mom," said Sabrina with a sad smile.  
******************************  
A lot later Sabrina entered the house to find Harvey sitting on the living room couch beside her dad. They seemed to be in deep discussion about something. Suddenly they saw her and fell silent. "I'll leave you two alone," said Ted with a secret smile.   
"Harvey what are you doing here?" asked Sabrina.   
"I came over to see if you were feeling better," said Harvey sheepishly.   
"It was so thoughtful of you to come and check me, Harvey," said Sabrina with a smile for the boy she would always love. "But I'm fine."   
"Uh there was another reason I came by," said Harvey just a tad nervously running a hand through his hair as he always did when he was having difficulty getting something out. Finally he sighed and said, "I've been thinking about what you're dad said to me a few days ago and I think I understand better now why you never told me the truth."   
"Oh Harvey—" Sabrina began.   
"Let me finish before I lose my nerve," said Harvey interrupting Sabrina before she could continue. Sabrina nodded and waited for Harvey to continue. Finally with a sigh he did and it was the last thing Sabrina expected. "Sabrina will you marry me?"   
Sabrina blinked rapidly for a moment wondering if she had heard correctly. "It will have to be after college of course," said Harvey starting to lose his nerve. This statement confirmed Sabrina suspicions that she had heard correctly. "After that little incident with that Astras guy I began to realize that I didn't want to lose you." Harvey finally fell silent just staring off into space.   
"I accept," said Sabrina softly. Harvey looked up and his bright smile told her that she had said the right thing. "You do realize of course we need to talk, before we discuss marriage further?"   
"Yes," said Harvey. "I do."  
"Good," said Sabrina kissing Harvey on the cheek. Ted came into the den then as though he somehow knew the serious part of the discussion was over. "Dad you knew about this," she accused him shaking a finger in his direction.  
Ted only shrugged and said, "He came to ask me for permission to marry my daughter so of course I knew about it. I just didn't know if you would accept. Although I was pretty sure you would."   
"You're sure you're okay with me marrying a mortal?"  
"If it makes you happy then yes I'm okay with it," said Ted with a smile. "After all I can't blame you wanting to follow in your old dad's footsteps now can I?"  
"Oh thank you daddy," said Sabrina giving her dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
"Of course I'm not going to say the same for your Aunt Vesta. She'll be furious with me for letting you marry a mortal."  
He didn't seem to be too concerned about that possibility, Harvey noticed as he silently watched the conversation between father and daughter.   
"Aunt Vesta will just have to live with it," said Sabrina. "Even if she doesn't talk to me for a hundred years I can live with it."  
"And of course you'll have to follow the rules if you have any children," said Ted.   
Harvey frowned at that having no idea what they were talking about but wanting to find out. "What are you talking about?"  
"Dad, do you mind?" asked Sabrina  
"Of course not I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," said Ted. He left the two alone and headed towards the kitchen grinning.  
"Harvey there are certain things that you do not know about me," said Sabrina. "There are certain laws in the Other Realm that must be followed or you and I will be in trouble with The Witches Council. And let me tell you right now Drell isn't the forgiving type."  
"Like what?" asked Harvey with a frown.  
"Well if we do have a child before they turn 16 we will have to send them to trainers. You will not be able to set eyes on your own child until they are 18 or so or you will be turned into a ball of wax—permanently."  
"But why?" asked Harvey trying to understand.  
"It is the way The Witches Council discourages mortal/witch marriages," said Sabrina with a shrug. "We also will not be able to tell them what I am. I didn't find, out until my 16th birthday I was a witch when I first levitated above my bed. If we tell them; or they find out on their own they will start out with a strike against them and we don't want that, believe me."  
"And that's why your mother never came to school functions?" asked Harvey.  
"That's one reason," said Sabrina. "My dad could have come, but he was always busy with the Other Realm Foreign Service. Also I must tell you that witches and warlocks live a long time even half witches and warlocks. For instance how old would you say my dad is?"  
"I don't know fifty or so," said Harvey with a frown.  
"You're not even close," said Sabrina. "Try 600 plus."  
Harvey stared at her for a moment flabbergasted. "600?—or more? You're joking right?"  
"Sorry Harvey, but I'm not. My Aunts Zelda and Hilda are both older then; he is. My dad's the baby in the family. Witches and warlocks tend to live a long time. Most live in the Other Realm except for the very few; who live in the mortal realm because to them the Other Realm is boring."  
Harvey still looked shocked, but the shocked look was beginning to fade.  
"And if we have children they will be only 1/4th witch and 3/4th mortal. It won't matter to my family, but to others it might. Our children's lives are going to be difficult especially in the Other Realm. There are some people who think that anything less than full witches should not even be allowed to be born."  
"That means you could live to be a thousand or more?"  
"I could," said Sabrina with a shrug.  
"I will be long dead before you even look the age your aunts do," said Harvey his voice sounding strangled.  
"Harvey I know this is hard for you to understand, but I grew up in the mortal realm. I spent my early years traveling with my mom to different dig sights. I didn't see much of my dad for he was always traveling and of course I didn't know at the time that he was working for The Witches Council. I didn't even know there was such a thing. Then when I was about to turn 16 I was sent to live with my aunts. I thought at first that it was because my mom and dad were getting a divorce, and I didn't find out till later the real reason. That reason, being that I was a witch. Of course at first I thought my aunts were playing some kind of horrible joke on me until my dad appeared in the pages of the magic book I got for my birthday."  
"Yeah The Discovery of Magic," said Harvey. "I've seen it. Your dad used it to cast a protection spell for me when we went to the Other Realm the rescue you."  
"That book has been in the Spellman family for a very long time," said Sabrina. "Centuries in fact. And when we get married and have children I will pass it onto them. Why don't you head home and think about what we've discussed," she said seeing his shell-shocked look. "Just remember you are not allowed to say anything about me being a witch, for if you do I will either have to turn you into a rock or lose my magic."  
"I know, but I need time to sort this out in my head," said Harvey, with a sigh.  
"Why don't you go sleep on it and I'll see you in a couple of days?" Sabrina suggested gently.  
Harvey nodded and kissed her cheek then got up and left without another word. Sabrina sighed and leaned back on the couch deep in thought.   
"I know that was tough on you sweetheart, but it had to be done," said her dad who had silently sat down beside her.  
"I know dad, I know. I just hope he comes back."  
"He will. He loves you very much. I can tell. It reminds me a lot of when I met Charlotte and love like that never dies at least not completely."  
"You still love mom don't you?" asked Sabrina.  
"Yes," said Ted with a sigh. "Even though we got divorced I still love your mom very much. I suppose in a way I always will," said Ted. "Things just didn't work out between us. Mostly because we both traveled a great deal and finally we just grew apart."   
"Where are Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda by the way?"  
"I think they went to the Other Realm for something or other," said Ted vaguely.  
"So when do you have to go back to work dad?"   
"Oh not for a least another week," said Ted. "It's too bad Charlotte had to go but some jobs are like that. You know I've been meaning to ask you something and now that my sisters aren't around to stop me I think I will."  
"What?" asked Sabrina having no idea what her dad wanted to ask her.  
"What were you and Salem doing going back to the past? You know that time that you pretended to be an archaeological student before me and your mom had ever met?" said Ted when Sabrina looked confused.  
"Oh that," said Sabrina blushing. "I had to do a report on someone's whose job I like and respected for class and even though I had some of Mom's old journals, it just wasn't the same.  
"So you decided to take a little time jaunt? Do you realize you could have made yourself unborn that way?"  
"Yes I know," said Sabrina with a nonchalant shrug. "I was also grounded for two weeks over that little time; jaunt as you put it."  
"Good for my sisters. Traveling to the past is very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing."  
"I was careful," said Sabrina. "I didn't particularly want to get unborn. How did you find out?"  
"After you left through that portal I realized you looked a lot like Charlotte even; though; I knew she had never been married nor had any children. It was a strange coincidence. Finally when you were born I decided to keep an eye on you to see if I was right. By the time you were ten I was sure the girl I had seen in the past had been an older version of you. Which; also clued me in to the fact that you would have at least some of my talent."  
"Oh," said Sabrina. "Well, look at it this way I got an A+ on that paper and made Libby Chessler go green with envy all in the same day."  
"You still shouldn't have done it," said Ted shaking his finger sternly at her. "But what's done is done. And no harm was done in any case. How would you like to go to Europe for a couple of weeks with your old man? Just you and me? It's kind of a graduation present."  
"Sounds great, but what about Harvey?" asked Sabrina. "And don't you have to get back to work?"  
"Harvey will probably be back by tomorrow. As for work I haven't had a vacation in a long time so I left my time off open ended. Taking another week isn't going to kill me. While we're waiting on Harvey to get back to us we can start making plans."  
******************************  
True to her dad's prediction Harvey rang the doorbell around 9:30 the next morning.   
"Good morning Harvey," said Sabrina opening the door.  
"Morning Sab," said Harvey.  
"Do come in," said Sabrina gesturing him inside.  
"I can't stay long I promised my dad I'd do a few errands for him. I just came over to tell you that I've thought about what you said—a lot—and if you still want to get married after college and everything you would make me very happy if you'll become Mrs. Harvey Kinkle."  
"I would love to Harvey," said Sabrina putting her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the lips.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then," said Harvey.  
"Actually no you won't, my dad's taking me to Europe for a couple of weeks as a kind of graduation present. I'll see you when we get back."  
"Okay," said Harvey sounding downcast.  
"Don't worry I'll call if I get the chance," said Sabrina giving him another kiss. "And I'll also send you lots of postcards."  
"I'll see you when you get back then," said Harvey giving her one final kiss before he left the Spellman house. Sabrina waved until he was out of sight then went back inside with a melancholy sigh closing the door behind her.  
******************************  
The next morning her aunts good wishes and to have fun ringing in their ears they were off. They had decided to take the linen closet for the trip would be instantaneous instead of spending hours on a plane. Salem had wanted to come, but Ted had put his foot down and so the cat stayed behind. Two; cat free weeks now that was sheer heaven Sabrina decided happily.  
A few seconds later they were standing on a sidewalk. It was going on afternoon and the sun was shining with barely a cloud in the sky. "Isn't it just glorious? We're in Europe, the sun is shining and no Salem for two whole weeks."  
"So what do you want to do first?" asked Ted.  
"Drop our stuff off at the hotel and then we can explore," said Sabrina with a grin.  
"I got us reservations at Claridge's a suite. It's run by a warlock I know," said Ted. As he spoke he hailed a cab. A cab almost instantly stopped in front of them. "To Claridge's my good man and step on it," said Ted in Italian as soon as they were both seated.  
"Yes sir," said the driver in the same language.   
Well when in Rome do as the Romans do, Sabrina thought with a shrug. Or in this case when in Italy do as the Italians do.  
******************************  
A few minutes later the cab pulled up at Claridge's and came to a stop. Ted paid the driver and he and Sabrina; got out. The driver helped them unload their luggage and placed it on the sidewalk in front of the hotel.  
Ted entered without a word his daughter following. "May I help you sir?" asked the man behind the desk. Sabrina took him to be the manager or at least the assistant manager.  
"Yes you can," said Ted, charmingly. "There should be a suite reserved for Edward Spellman—a double."  
"Hmm," said the manager looking down at the list of reservations. "I don't see your name listed here are you sure you have reservations?"  
"Yes I am," said Ted. "Try under Ted Spellman."  
"Sorry sir," said the manager looking up and shaking her head. "No Spellman's listed at all."  
Ted let out a sigh of annoyance and was just about to argue the point when the owner came around the corner and spotted them.   
"Ted! I wasn't expecting you for at least another day," said the manager.   
"Yeah well we got here a bit early is all," said Ted with a wink.  
"And this must be the lovely daughter you told me about over the phone."  
"Yes. Sabrina, meet Basil Chadwick owner of this hotel. Basil this is my daughter Sabrina," Ted introduced.  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. Chadwick," said Sabrina, taking to the warlock at once. Basil had blond hair with just a tinge of gray at the temples and green eyes that twinkled merrily.  
"The pleasure is all mine my dear," said Chadwick kissing her hand like an old fashioned gentlemen.  
"Basil," said Ted rolling his eyes and laughing. "You haven't changed a bit in all the years we've known each other. When are you going to update your tactics?"  
"Hey if they still work why change?" asked Basil with a grin. "Now as to your rooms you have the two room suite on the third floor. Room 310," said Basil taking a set of keys off a hook. "I was just coming out here to put you on the reservation list to find you already here," he told them as he led them to the elevator himself.  
"That's because we took the linen closet," Ted told him quietly when he was sure they were out earshot of anyone and alone.  
"Oh," said Basil with a frown. "So that's the reason you showed up a day earlier than I expected you."  
"That's the reason," said Ted, with a smile slapping Basil on the back. "We didn't want to waste any time on a plane."  
"Well you are going to enjoy Europe young lady there is much to see, much to do and much to eat," Basil told Sabrina with a grin and a wink.  
"I'm sure I will Mr. Basil," said Sabrina with a smile of her own.  
"Well I will see you two later. I am sure you would like to go up to your room and unpack," said Basil escorting them onto the elevator along with their luggage.

Awhile, later Sabrina had finished unpacking and was just lying on her bed thinking of Harvey and her; aunts back in Westbridge, but especially Harvey. How she missed him already and she hadn't even been gone a day.  
"Ready to go explore?" asked a voice from the doorway.  
Sabrina opened her eyes and jumped off the bed with repressed excitement, "Sure dad."  
"So where do you want to go?"  
"I don't know you're the one that travels all the time. In other words you probably know Italy better than I do."  
"We could either go exploring on our own or hook up with a tour group. They run at all hours and this hotel is one of their stops," said Ted.  
"I say we try on our own first and if that doesn't work out we can join a tour group," said Sabrina.  
"Okay, whatever you want." Ted turned away and headed out the hotel room door Sabrina following. Sabrina zapped up a camera and bag before she left so she could take plenty of pictures.  
"What about some lunch? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," said Ted. "We'll see if Basil can suggest any good places to eat."  
"That's fine dad I'm kind of hungry myself," said Sabrina. They took the elevator and headed downstairs to the lobby where they immediately asked about places to eat. Soon they were outside the hotel hailing a cab and soon they were on their way to adventure just father and daughter and no one else.   
******************************  
"So what did you think of Basil?" asked Ted a little later as they both say in a little sidewalk café eating lunch.  
"He seems like a nice guy," said Sabrina, sipping her water with a thoughtful frown. "In fact I think he would be perfect for Aunt Hilda."  
"Hilda still having trouble finding dates?" asked Ted shaking his head at the thought of his sisters.  
"Well she was dating my former Vice Principal Mr. Kraft for awhile. That is until they found out they had nothing in common and broke up after a date or two. Now Mr. Kraft is dating Aunt Zelda and they seem to have a lot more in common."  
"Do you think she'll marry him?" asked Ted.  
Sabrina shivered. "God I hope not. Mr. Kraft always had a way of sneaking up on you and spooking you out. If he and Aunt Zelda get married I guarantee I won't be seeing her that much."  
"So I get the impression that Mr. Kraft isn't one of your favorite people?"  
"Sorry, but he's really not," said Sabrina. "From the day I set foot in Westbridge High he was there every time I did a little magic. Or even, when I wasn't doing anything except trying to get to class on time. I got more detentions out of him then all my previous school years put together and a lot of them I didn't deserve mind you."   
"Doesn't sound like a very likable guy," Ted observed with a grin.  
"Well he's not," said Sabrina with a grin. "So you think Basil will go along with our plans to hook him up with Aunt Hilda?" she asked changing the subject aptly.  
"I doubt it. He's been a bachelor for as long as I can remember and he likes it that way. I don't think he's the dating type. He's kind of a loner," said Ted. "So what are you planning on doing after college?"  
"Well Harvey and I are going to get married of course, but as for a career I kind of want to be a marine biologist. You know save the whales that kind of thing," said Sabrina.  
"With that kind of job you have to travel a lot. Will yours and Harvey's relationship stand it?" asked Ted. "After all your mother and me broke up because we both traveled a great deal."  
"It doesn't necessarily mean traveling. I could get a permanent position somewhere. Just probably not in Westbridge," said Sabrina, taking a sip of her water. "If I had to make a second choice well . . ." Sabrina paused deep in thought.  
"You could always get a job in The Other Realm you know," said Ted, quietly when Sabrina's sentence seemed to trail off.  
"I could I guess, but I don't think I'd be happy working in The Other Realm," said Sabrina just as quietly. "Not to mention if I'm going to live in the mortal realm there is such a thing as mortal money. I grew up in the mortal realm after all and it's the only life I've known."  
"Yes I remember when you were told you were a witch," said Ted. His eyes seemed to glaze over at the memory. "You didn't want to accept it at first, but even a half mortal witch can't turn her back on; who she is."  
"Yeah now I don't think I could live without it," said Sabrina. She fell silent as their food came. They both ate in silence for a few minutes lost in their own thoughts.  
******************************  
A few days later they decided it was time to move on. Now it was on to Holland the land of windmills and wooden shoes. They had, had fun in Italy and Sabrina had shopped till she dropped. But they had also gone to museums and taken a boat tour. They had gone to the leaning tower of Pisa and been to almost every little bistro in the area. Her dad and her had talked and laughed. Sabrina had shared some of her fears with him and he had told her about some of the adventures he had had. They had grown closer; then they had ever been before.   
As she had promised Harvey before she had left she had written him and sent them to his mailbox the magical way instead of using the regular way, which would take forever. She had even called him once and talked to him briefly. He had said that he had missed her and that had almost made her go back home on the spot. But then she remembered her dad and how much fun he seemed to be having with his daughter and had decided to stay. She didn't get to see her dad that much and this might be her last chance for awhile so she had stayed. She had promised herself however that she would buy him a nice souvenir to make it up to him.  
Ted had tried to convince Basil to go out on just one date before they left and had failed utterly so he had just given up with a sigh of frustration. Basil would be a loner for the rest of his life.  
They arrived in Holland with a flash of light and a clash of thunder. Right outside their hotel it would seem. "So do you know the owner of this hotel?" asked Sabrina as they walked across the lobby.  
"Yes I do, but this guy Ulric Devanport by name is a very funny guy," said Ted as they reached the front desk.  
"May I help you sir? Madame?"  
"Yes there should be a reservation under the name of Edward Spellman," said Ted. Sabrina hoped they had reservations this time one mix up on this trip was enough.  
"Yes sir, here you are," said the guy behind the desk. Sabrina breathed a silent sigh of relief, when the guy said they were on the list. Then nearly choked when, the guy said, "A one room suite."  
"One room?" exclaimed Sabrina, "We reserved a two room suite."  
"I'm sorry ma'am. That's not what it says here," said the desk clerk politely.  
"My daughter's right. I did reserve a two room suite," said Ted with a frown.   
"There are no extra rooms at the moment. We're full up. This is our busy season," said the guy.  
Ted sighed in exasperation and said, "I'll suppose we'll just have to take it. I suppose I can sleep on the couch and let you have the bed."  
"But what about another hotel dad?" asked Sabrina trying to think of a; solution.  
"They're probably all full up to this is the busy season after all," said Ted with a sigh.  
"Here's your key sir," said the clerk handing them their room key.  
"Why do these mix-ups always seem to happen to me?" Ted muttered as they headed towards the elevators. The bellhop followed close behind lugging a trolley with their bags.   
The bellhop left their bags just inside the door and left after Ted had graced his palm with a tip. Sabrina didn't even notice as she looked around. "Nice digs," she observed.  
"I don't believe how much hotels can mess up sometimes," said Ted as he too looked around. "Well looks like I'll be sleeping on the couch for the next few nights," he finally said with a sigh.  
"I'll take the couch dad," Sabrina offered.  
"No, no I couldn't do that to you," said Ted touched by his daughter's offer.  
"Sure you could," said Sabrina. "I'll tell you what we'll alternate," she said when Ted looked as though he were about to argue with her. "You sleep on it one night I'll sleep on it one night. That way we both get a chance at the bed."  
"Okay," Ted finally agreed with a sigh.  
"I've been wondering something," said Sabrina with a thoughtful expression.  
"What?" asked Ted, looking at his daughter; curiously.  
"Why did you use magic to get a better room?"  
Ted thought about Sabrina's question for a moment. "Because it would have put someone else out and that's not fair to, them," he finally replied sounding somewhat modest.  
"Oh daddy that's so sweet of you," said Sabrina, giving him a hug impressed with his ethics.  
"Yeah well I've traveled among mortals a lot. I even fell in love with one. I've come to know and respect them. They're just like us except without the powers and the immortality," said Ted with a modest shrug.  
"That's the right view to take," said Sabrina with one of her brilliant smiles.  
******************************  
"So what do you want to do now that we've unpacked?" asked Ted half an hour later.  
"Go get some lunch?" suggested Sabrina with a shrug as her stomach rumbled at the thought of food.  
Before Ted could reply there was a knock on the door. Sabrina opened it her finger at the ready just in case. "Fruit basket for you ma'am," said the guy outside the door.  
"Wait a minute we didn't order a fruit basket," said Sabrina with a frown looking at it.   
"It's on the house ma'am," said the guy. The guy was kind of cute Sabrina noticed. He had wavy black hair and hazel eyes. He got a dimple in both cheeks when he smiled. I'm engaged, Sabrina reminded herself sternly. "It's the hotel's way of apologizing for getting your room wrong."   
"Okay thank you," said Sabrina taking the basket and tossing the guy a coin. She closed the door and set the fruit basket down on the side table.  
"What does the card say?" asked Ted.  
Sabrina took out a small card and read it out loud.

Ted,

"Sorry about the mix-up.  
Meet me for lunch at the hotel restaurant?  
About 1:00 o'clock.  
And bring your lovely daughter.  
Lunch is on me.

Sincerely,   
Ulric Devanport

"Well we just got invited to lunch," said Sabrina with a raised eyebrow.  
"Let's head downstairs, it's almost one o'clock now," said Ted. "You'll like Ulric he's quite a character."  
"Is he a warlock?" asked Sabrina.  
"No just a mortal I've known for a few years," said Ted.  
"Does he know about witches and warlocks?" asked Sabrina, trying to figure out where she stood.  
"Yes he does, but you should still be careful what you say. You have no idea who might be listening in a crowded restaurant."   
"I know I'm just trying to find out what I should say and what I shouldn't say," said Sabrina.  
They exited the elevator and headed towards the restaurant they had soon on their way in. "Reservations sir?" asked the waiter behind the desk as soon as they appeared. The guy was wearing a dark blue uniform with what looked like real fancy silver buttons. His dark hair was sort and combed neatly off of his forehead. His eyes were as black as onyx.  
"We're meeting the owner Ulric Devanport here," said Sabrina, speaking up before her father could.  
"Names?" asked the waiter giving them the once over. The man had short black hair and beard. His eyes were black as well. He was tall and slender. He was dressed in a dark pair of slacks and a, long sleeve open at the collar blue shirt. As for the girl she was very pretty. She looked no more than 18 and had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was almost as tall as the father just an inch or two shorter and not exactly skinny, but not fat either. She was wearing a long sleeve red shirt with a pair of clean, but faded jeans that looked as though they'd been though the wash a lot.   
"Edward and Sabrina Spellman," said Ted.  
"Yes you're listed here," said the waiter. "But not your lady; companion."  
Ted looked at the reservations reading upside down. "It says and company," said Ted after he had discreetly pointed his finger to change it.  
"So it does," said the waiter sounding embarrassed that he hadn't seen it before. The waiter gestured to another waiter and said. "Please take these two to Mr. Devanport's table." The waiter nodded without comment although he looked at Sabrina's clothes funnily.  
"Good afternoon Ted," said a handsome man sitting at a corner booth big enough for four.  
"Good afternoon Ulric," said Ted shaking the man's hand. "May I introduce my daughter Sabrina?"  
"It's nice to meet you Sabrina," said Ulric, shaking her hand as well. "Please have a seat."  
"You too Mr. Ulric," said Sabrina taking a seat on the bench and sliding over.  
"I'm really sorry about the mix-up Ted. I could have sworn I told the staff a double."  
"It's okay I'll just end up sleeping on the couch for a few nights is all," said Ted with smile.  
During lunch Ulric kept Sabrina laughing till tears came to her eyes with all his outrageous stories. Most of them were about him; and her father and all the good times they had, had. Finally with a regretful sigh Ulric looked at his watch and said, "I've got to go. I have a big business meeting in a few minutes. But I'll probably see you tomorrow."  
"Thanks for lunch Ulric it was delicious," said Ted shaking his hand again.  
"It was my pleasure. And it was the least I could do after the mix-up and everything," said Ulric.  
******************************  
A few minutes later found both father and daughter out on the street just walking along trying to figure out what they wanted to do next.  
"So are you having fun?" Ted asked after a few minutes of companionable silence.  
"Yes," said Sabrina. "I've had fun, despite the few problems we've had. In fact I've had more fun over the last few days then I've had in a long time. Besides it's nice to spend time with you in the flesh for a change instead of having to talk to you through a book."  
"I've had fun to. It's nice to just relax and stroll down the sidewalk and not even think about work for a change. So where would you like to go?"  
"What about we go see a windmill? Holland is famous for them you know."   
"So they are," Ted agreed. They immediately headed in that direction.  
******************************  
Later Ted and Sabrina were headed out to eat dinner when someone came up to them. "Ted," called a voice from across the lobby.  
Ted stopped, and turned and spotted the man who had called his name. "Benen," said Ted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here on business. What about you?" asked; Benen.  
"Vacation," said Ted.  
"You take a vacation? I'm shocked," Benen replied putting a hand over his heart as if he were going to have a heart attack, "Since when?"  
"Oh come of you old miser everybody needs some time off now and then," said Ted laughing, "Even me!"  
Sabrina stood off to the side and waited to be introduced to her dad's friend, but he seemed to have forgotten all about her.   
"Benen I'd like you to meet my daughter Sabrina," said Ted, suddenly jerking Sabrina out of her thoughts.  
"I wondered who this lovely young lady was that you were traveling with," said Benen shaking Sabrina's hand. "Now I know."  
"Sabrina this is Benen Daw a very old friend of mine." The way he said very old, made Sabrina think he was a warlock older then her father.  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Daw," said Sabrina.  
"Please call me Benen."   
"Have you eaten yet?" asked Ted.  
"Not yet," Benen admitted with a rueful shrug.  
"Then why don't you join us for dinner and we can catch up on old times," Ted suggested.  
"You sure that you don't mind Ted?" asked Benen.  
"No I don't mind. What about you Sabrina?"  
"He's welcome to join us if he likes," said Sabrina with a smile.  
"I'll join you then," said Benen.  
******************************  
Over lunch at a little place Benen knew about Benen and Ted talked over old times. Her dad sure did know a lot of people, Sabrina reflected—warlock, witch and mortal.  
"So young lady your father tells me you're engaged to a mortal," said Benen.  
"Yes sir," Sabrina answered, "To a very nice, handsome boy by the name of Harvey Kinkle."  
"So when are you going to get married?"  
"Not for a few years yet, we both decided to wait until we graduate college," Sabrina said.  
"Very wise," said Benen. "I'm assuming he knows you're a witch?"  
"Yes, but I didn't tell him he found out by accident," said Sabrina starting to like the guy. In fact he would be perfect for her Aunt Hilda. He was handsome, charming, nice and eligible as far as she knew.   
"Still haven't gotten married have you old friend?" asked Ted, laughing.  
"Nope afraid I just haven't met the right witch yet," said Benen with a smile.  
"Well I know of someone who might be available," Ted hinted.  
"No, no more blind dates," said Benen vehemently. “They usually turn out to be dirty old crones who want to put a curse on you or empty headed witches without two brain cells to rub together. No more blind dates!"  
"As you wish," said Ted with a shrug. "But the lady I was talking about is around your age, beautiful..."  
"And no brains," Benen interrupted.  
"Oh she has brains," said Ted with a grin. "She just doesn't use them sometimes. She's funny, fun loving… You'd like her," Ted wheedled. The lady her dad was talking about sounded like her Aunt Hilda. Could, it be?  
"Okay, what's her name?"  
"Hilda, Spellman," said Ted. Sabrina was happy to be proven right.  
"Spellman? She a relative of yours?"   
"Actually she's the youngest of my older sisters. I have three you know."  
"I suppose as a favor to you I could ask your sister out on a date. And if she's like you describe her who knows it might be a permanent thing. Where does she live?"  
"Westbridge, Massachusetts. She lives with my second oldest sister Zelda and my daughter here."  
"And a very annoying black cat," Sabrina added. "You'll like my Aunt Hilda. She's all the things my dad described and more."  
"All right then I give in," said Benen laughing wiping his mouth with his napkin. "When two people give one person such compliments; I suppose I'd be a fool not to at least check it out."  
"Why don't you meet me in Westbridge at say the Slicery Friday of next week? Around 2:00 o'clock. I'll take you over to see Hilda, but don't mention the fact that you came just to see her. Hilda would kill me if she knew I was trying to get you two together."  
"The Slicery?"  
"It's a pizza place. Harvey and I go there all the time. Just drive through town you can't miss it," said Sabrina.  
"Okay you're on," Benen agreed.  
******************************  
After the dinner with Benen Daw, the two weeks seemed to fly by and before they knew it, it was time to go home. Ted checked out of the hotel they were staying at and disappeared up the street with Sabrina on his heels. Their luggage was being pulled along behind them. It was Thursday the day before Ted was supposed to meet Benen at the Slicery.  
They both disappeared into an alleyway, making sure it; was deserted. Ted then snapped his fingers and him; Sabrina and the luggage all disappeared in a bright flash of light and a sound like thunder.  
They arrived almost instantaneously in the Spellman's linen closet. "Sabrina, Ted you're home," said Zelda as soon as they opened the linen closet door. She rushed towards them and hugged them both tightly.  
"How was Europe?" asked Hilda also giving them both a hug.  
"Great, terrific, fun," Sabrina told them. "But it's good to be home."  
"Hey doesn't the cat get a hug?" protested a voice from the floor.  
"Salem," said Sabrina just as Salem leaped into her arms.  
Salem snuggled close and Sabrina hugged him tight. "I'm glad your home Sabrina," said Salem purring loudly. "I missed you."  
"Believe it or not Salem I missed you to," said Sabrina stroking his fur.  
They all headed downstairs and plopped down on various pieces of furniture.  
"I hate to say it but I've got to leave day after tomorrow," said Ted.  
"Ah do you have to daddy?" asked Sabrina still holding Salem.  
"Yes I really do sweetheart. It's time I was getting back to work, but you can call on me anytime and of course I'll be here to walk my little girl down the aisle when the time comes."  
Sabrina gave a sigh of disappointment, but she understood. "It's been so nice to have you around these last three weeks it’s really too bad you have to go, but I understand.”  
"You can always talk to me through the magic book you know," said Ted, hugging his daughter affectionately.  
"It not the same," Sabrina protested.  
******************************  
The next day Ted left without an explanation to anybody. Sabrina of course knew where he was, but she wasn't telling. A couple of hours later Ted arrived home, but this time he wasn't alone. He entered the house with Benen close on his heels. They headed towards the kitchen Sabrina following. She didn't want to miss this she decided. Hilda was sitting at the kitchen table finishing the newspaper an empty soup bowl pushed off to one side. She looked up just as Benen entered the kitchen and her eyes widened in surprise.  
"Hilda, I'd like you to meet Benen Daw an old friend of mine," said Ted with an inner smile at his sister's reaction. "He works with The Witch's Council," said Ted. Standing beside him was a tall slightly muscular man in a three-piece suit with warm hazel eyes and a ready smile.   
"Hello, how are you?" asked Benen with a soft silky voice. He liked what he saw, Benen decided. She was just as pretty as Ted had described her—actually even more so.  
"Hi, yourself, are you single—I mean, it is a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Daw," said Hilda laughing slightly.  
"Call me Benen, Mrs. Spellman." He knew she wasn't married, but Ted's instructions had been clear.  
"It's Miss, actually."  
"Oh? I thought that a beautiful sorceress like you would certainly be taken."  
Hilda; blushed a bright red and said, "Oh, thank you, Mr.—Benen. You're probably been married before or are married."  
"No, I've never been married, but perhaps you can change that," said Benen, lightly taking one of her hands into his, brought it up to his lips, and gently kissed the back of her hand like an old fashioned gentleman.   
"Perhaps you two will want to go somewhere and be alone," said Ted with a smile.  
"Do you need me at all, Ted?" asked Benen with a smile and a wink. That was to let Ted know he was pleased at least so far with what he saw.  
"No, just go and enjoy yourself, all right?" said Ted with a small secret smile. "It was nice to see you again it's been a long time."  
"Same here," said Benen. "Would you like to go for a walk milady?" asked Benen bowing from the waist.   
"Sure let's go. Is casual okay?" asked Hilda, looking down at her sweatshirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.   
"Yes, wait just a minute." Benen raised his hand and ran it down from his head down to his feet. His glowing body transformed into a turtleneck sweater and a matching pair of slacks.  
"When Zelda comes home tell her I've gone out will you?"  
"Sure," said Sabrina with a happy grin.  
******************************  
The next day she called Harvey to tell him she was back. Her dad had left right after breakfast and Sabrina had watched him go with regret. The relationship between Benen and Hilda seemed to be going fine at the moment, but it was really too soon to tell how it was going to turn out.  
"Hello? Kinkle residence," someone answered on the third ring.  
"May I please speak to Harvey?"  
"He's not here at the moment Sabrina. I can have him call you when he gets in," said the voice.  
"Okay, thank you," said Sabrina.  
"Congratulations by the way on the engagement."  
"Thank you would you please tell him I'm back and when has a few hours to come on over to my house?"  
"Sure he ought to be back in like an hour or less."  
"Okay, goodbye," said Sabrina hanging up the phone with a sigh.  
******************************  
Less than an hour later the doorbell rang. "Harvey," said Sabrina as soon as she opened the door.  
"It's good to have you back Sab," said Harvey giving her a kiss.  
"It's good to be back. I had fun, but it's good to be home," said Sabrina leading him to the couch. "Here I brought you something from Europe," said Sabrina handing him a carefully wrapped package.  
"Here I have something for you too," said Harvey handing her a small package wrapped in pretty gold paper.  
Sabrina and Harvey opened them at the same time. Inside Sabrina's was a small jeweler's box. She carefully lifted the lid and looked at what was inside. Inside was a small diamond ring no more than 8 to 10 karats. "Oh Harvey—it's beautiful," said Sabrina staring at it in awe  
"It's your engagement ring," said Harvey. "I knew you were due back yesterday so I went and picked that up. I had to get a job to get enough money to buy that for you. And my dad had to loan me some and I'll have to continue to work to pay him off. I'm sorry it's not bigger."  
"This is fine," Sabrina assured him.  
"Look I even had it engraved," said Harvey showing her they words on the inside  
It read: Harvey and Sab may they love each other ‘til the end of time. It was done in beautiful cursive writing.  
"Oh Harvey that's so sweet," said Sabrina, staring in awe at him. Sometimes he still surprised her. For him to do something so sweet it was just so—Harveish.  
"I'm glad you like it," he said with a grin. A grin that always melted Sabrina's heart, "So where is everyone?" asked Harvey looking around the Spellman living room.  
"Mom and dad are gone both had to get back to work. Although my; dad stayed longer and as for Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda they're around somewhere. Actually I think Aunt Hilda had a date with a guy she just met." Of course she didn't mention she had, had a hand in getting her aunt a new boyfriend.  
"So it's just us?" asked Harvey.  
"Yeah well us and the cat," said Sabrina pointing at Salem who was sleeping on the back of the couch.  
"Good," said Harvey kissing her on the lips. And from the back of the couch Salem opened one eye curled his lips in disgust and tried to go back to sleep. Didn't they ever quit? That thought was Salem's last before sleep claimed him—again.  
Harvey and Sabrina both just sat on the couch, side by side looking deep into each other's, eyes. Harvey put his arm around her shoulder; and Sabrina snuggled up against him and that was the way they stayed for a long, long time. Soon she and Harvey would both go onto college and after that get married and then after that who knew?   
******************************  
After everything that had happened with the Spellmans and all, Drell felt like a hamburger, but not just any hamburger—  
Taking an extended lunch break, he left the Other Realm and went to a national fast food chain of known mortal restaurants to order one. At the counter there stood a familiar face with red hair and green eyes in a hideous striped tan and white uniform with his name, tag pinned to it and a cap with the fast food chain's name on it sitting atop his head. His continuous frown told Drell that he wasn't happy.  
"Hello may I take your order?" he asked in a haughty tone.  
"I'd like one hamburger with the works—"  
The boy at the counter punched it in on the register and asked, "Will there be anything else?"   
Drell smiled taking out a piece of paper on of his pocket and taking a look at it. "Why, yes. There is." Then he opened it up. It was a small roll, which he unfolded and it promptly fell straight to the floor. "Now for the rest of the sixty orders, I'd like twenty burgers with just pickles, mustard, and ketchup, fifteen with pickles, onions, and ketchup, ten plain, ten with just onions and pickles, and five with lettuce, pickles, onions, and mustard. Oh, and I need it in about fifteen minutes, Adamas. Chop, Chop," Drell said, clapping his hands.  
"Nooooooo!" screamed Adamas.  
Drell simply laughed.

The End


End file.
